Half Soul
by DemonSaya
Summary: CH 7 UP! Kagome is a low level priestess, Inuyasha is a hanyou who incidentally stumbled into her village. Kagome protects him, allowing him a chance to escape. In return, she gets Inuyasha's promise of protection. Years later, they meet again.
1. 0

He was beautiful.

Beautiful in a way she'd never seen before. It was a strange kind of beauty. Ethereal. Other worldly. Silver hair fell down his back, straight, matted, yet still beautiful. One of his golden eyes had swollen shut from the abuse, yet...still they were beautiful.

He had come into the village only wishing for shelter from the freezing rain. The red haori and hakama hung limply, sticking to his small frame. The silver hair dripped, hanging lifelessly down his back. There was a deep cut on one of his cheeks, from the sickle of one of the farmers. It oozed red blood. His feet were bare, his claws hands dirty, scratched. On his head, two twitching ears were pressed flat, trying to keep the water from getting inside. He was trembling from cold, and she assumed weakness.

Yet, he remained upright. Sad eyes flicked towards her and she blushed in shame, glancing away. Those eyes begged her for help. Finally, as she watched another famer punch the poor creature, she decided enough was enough.

She stepped forward, into the circle around the boy.

"Kagome-sama..." They whispered, backing away.

"Will she purify him?" Another wondered aloud.

She had always felt strange being called 'sama' when she was barely eight years old. She was born at the temple, raised as a shrine maiden, supposedly, she had powers beyond that of the others there, in spite of her age. She stepped closer towards the boy, her face contemplative. She could see fear on his face when purification was mentioned. But that wasn't her intention.

She dropped to her knees before him, tears welling in her eyes. Why did they hate him? He had done nothing to him? Why would they hurt something so innocent, something that was already hurting, suffering. She lifted a hand and saw the creature back away, eyes terrified. Gently, she cupped the side of his face which bled and turned it towards her. She stared into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

The boy's eyes widened and he stared at her. The girl had struck him as odd from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She was a priestess, something that should have been raised to hate his kind. He was an insult to both humans and demons, a mockery of the way they were taught since birth. That couldn't possibly be sympathy in her gaze. She couldn't possibly be crying for him.

He snarled softly, brushing the pale hand from his face. "I don't want your pity!" He growled.

Kagome reached out once again, this time, taking his clawed hands in her own. "Then I will not pity you." She said softly, smiling once again. She straightened, holding his hands gently in her own. When her voice rose again, she addressed the villagers. "I am ashamed of you all. He has harmed no one, yet you would kill him, would let me purify him. Were he human, you would have accepted him into your bosom the moment you set eyes upon him..." She tugged the boys hands, trying to pull him to his feet, he seemed reluctant to stand.

"He's an abomination, Kagome-sama!"

"It's a HANYOU."

The creature flinched.

Kagome paused, glancing down at him. The word seemed to wound him. Her face softened and she dropped down, not sitting, yet not kneeling either. "Boy, I would take you into the shrine, but your demon blood would reject that."

He blinked, looking at her in surprise. She meant to help him.

She smiled, drawing him closer with the wiggle of a finger, and a childish smile. When his ear was close to her lips, she began to whisper softly into his ear. "There is a tree near here. You will know when you reach it. It's called Goshinboku. If you wait for me there, I will show you a place to hide, and I'll treat your wounds."

His eyes widened and he pulled back, staring at her in shock. "Why?" He asked softly.

She smiled secretively. "Go, now. The villagers will not follow or they will incur my wrath." She raised her voice to a normal speaking one, making sure that all of the villagers heard her.

Slowly, the hanyou boy stood up, clutching one of it's arms. It lifted it's bruised face to the wall of villagers that blocked his path into the forest and watched as it parted. He swallowed, and began limping towards the tree line. Just before disappearing amongst the branches, he glanced back at the girl who'd saved him and he memorized her achingly beautiful face.

She merely smiled in return, and watched as he disappeared from sight.

Then, the villagers turned towards her. "My Lady, it's a beast! It will kill you at first opportunity! You must let it die!"

Kagome turned towards them, her face sad. "It makes me sad to hear you say that. He's just a child, and he can't help the way he was born. Please, leave him alone." She began walking towards the shrine to get medical supplies and paused, glancing back at them. "Some bridges are best left intact..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha sat against the trunk of the tree, holding his broken arm and crying softly in pain. It had been months since his mother died, and the monsoon season had just began. He had the misfortune to be outdoors during the first rain since his mother died, and when he'd finally gathered the courage to approach a village to ask for help, he'd been certain he'd be killed by the angry villagers that flung insults and careless words towards him.

Until that girl had stepped forward. She had approached him without fear, and she had done something that only his mother had done.

She touched him.

It was then that he realized that the girl was different from the villagers. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to help him.

He wasn't certain of all his injuries, but he was certain that every inch of him hurt like crazy.

He sat there for almost an hour, waiting, till he began to wonder if she'd forgotten about him. Perhaps she had sent him into the forest to die. Perhaps she was just more cruel than the villagers in the way of-

The sound of a twig snapping got his attention and he spun, claws ready, putting out his most menacing snarl.

The girl jumped, startled, dropping the bag she carried. This time, she looked scared. The hanyou felt guilt overwhelm and relaxed, lowering his claws. He glanced away. "I didn't know it was you..." He said softly.

She didn't take her eyes from him as she knelt, picking up the bag.

After a moment, she gestured for him to follow her. He did, with his head lowered and his heart heavy. Within a few minutes, they reached a small spring and he blinked startled when she tossed him a pot. "Please fill it." She said softly.

He blinked, staring at her like she was nuts. When he realized she was serious, he knelt, filling the pot with water. Then, they continued upstream for almost another hour. When they stopped, they were in front of a waterfall. He blinked, looking at her in confusion. When she slipped behind the falls on a narrow ledge, he realized that there must be a cave or something behind it. He followed her.

That was when he blinked, startled.

The cave was spacious, and there was already a small fire built inside. There was also a straw palette laid out for him. In addition, there was a partition, with a set of clothing, and several blankets.

He looked towards her and blinked in surprise when she took the pot out of his hands. She walked to the fire, setting it on it. "Why are you helping me?"

She blinked, looking back at him. "Because it's the right thing to do. You're just a child. Someone should help you."

His eyes narrowed a bit and she felt that fear in the back of her throat again. She stood and glared at him. "Now come here." She went towards her bag and opened it, pulling out several bandages and other items that he recognized as herbs, as well as a narrow embroidery needle, and a long piece of...something.

Hesitantly, he walked towards her, sitting beside the fire as she set the herbs into the now boiling water. She set several bandages in as well and then turned towards him, holding a damp cloth. He expected that they would sit in silence for the duration of the time he was there, yet-

"How old are you?"

He blinked, lifting his gaze to look at her. "What...?"

She gently wiped the blood from his cut cheek. She blinked in surprise to see the wound was not as bad as she'd suspected. Perhaps it was because of his demon blood. "Your age?"

"I'm...13, I guess..."

She blinked, looking at him. "You guess?"

He looked away, a rather tense expression on his face. "I don't know how it works. I grew really fast till I was ten, now I think my aging speed slowed down. Either that, or I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet..."

She tilted her head to the side. "I guess that makes sense. I'm eight..." She looked up at him and smiled cheerfully. "But everyone tells me that I act like an adult." Her face took on a strange expression and she lowered her gaze. "In fact, you're the first boy anywhere near my age I've ever seen."

He blinked, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." She lifted her face and smiled brightly, but it seemed strange to him, like she was forcing it. "I'm very grateful for the priestesses finding me."

He bit his lip, not saying she didn't look grateful.

They fell into a silence as she stitched up a few of his more serious wounds and set about putting bandages on them. He couldn't help the slight shiver at the feel of warm hands running over his icy skin. He took a deep breath and looked away.

"By the way, my name's Kagome."

He froze, staring at her, but she didn't lift her gaze, instead choosing to gently wrap his wrist tightly.

"If you don't have any other place to go, you can stay here. I know it's not much, but it's safe and dry, and most demons and humans stay out of this part of the forest."

He blinked, staring at her. Then, he looked away and they lapsed into silence once again. Just as she was finishing up, he glanced towards her and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha." He said softly.

She blinked, glancing back towards him.

He met her gaze and cracked a wicked grin. "Inuyasha is my name."

A bright smile lit up her face and she nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow to check your wounds..." She paused, as if considering. "I'll bring some food too, Inuyasha." She disappeared from the mouth of the cave and left him alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome crept back into the shrine and let out a startled cry when two pale, slender hands slammed her against the wall. She found herself staring up at the high priestess of the shrine, Kikyou.

Kikyou glared down at the girl, her face hard. "What is this I hear about you letting a hanyou escape into the forest!" She said in a calm voice. The only hint that Kagome had about how angry Kikyou was, was the twitch of the corner of the older woman's voice.

Kagome took a steadying breath. "He wasn't hurting anyone, and the villagers were brutalizing him. All I did was allow him to leave."

"Then why did you miss supper!"

She remained silent. She refused to meet the priestesses gaze as she began walking farther into the shrine. "Is lady Kaede around, I'd like to talk to her."

"And what if that lowly brat was after the shikon no tama!"

"She's in her room? Thank you, Kikyou-sama." She said, then fled. Or she would have.

Kikyou's hand grabbed the back of her yukatta. "You little orphan brat...do you really think you're in any position to act so willfully!" Her eyes narrowed and Kagome realized just how much trouble she was really in.

She took a deep breath, and withheld the scream of pain when Kikyou let her power unleash on the small girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been three days. She hadn't come back yet. Inuyasha kept telling himself that she was busy, but something was bothering him.

The first night here, he'd heard a scream. A scream that sounded like her voice. It hadn't echoed, but it was as if he'd heard it in his mind. His wounds were completely healed by now, including his once broken arm, and he was getting worried. He wanted to tell her goodbye before he left, yet he hadn't seen her.

He hoped the villagers hadn't taken their vengeance out on her.

He heard the sound of someone approaching and hid in one of the recesses in the cave, waiting for the person to reveal themselves.

He was shocked when he saw Kagome limp in slowly, holding a basket that delicious smells were wafting from. He dropped and smiled at her. "You came...I was worried-" The smile fell from his face when he saw the sad look on the girl's face. "Kagome?"

"Are you healed?" She asked softly.

He nodded slowly, watching as she slowly knelt. He saw a flicker of pain in her eyes and his heart jumped into his throat.

"That is good..." She opened the basket and showed him roasted fish, rabbit, and some boar as well. "I brought this...and I came to tell you...you have to leave here. Tonight."

His jaw dropped. "Why? I thought I was safe here..."

She felt tears in her eyes and hid her face. "The head-priestess is out for your blood. If you stay, they'll find you...and..." She blushed. "I don't want you to die."

His eyes widened and he took her arms, gently hugging her. When she cried out in pain, it caused him to release her abruptly. "You're hurt?"

"My punishment...for letting a hanyou escape." She said softly. She saw the shock and pain on his face and lowered her gaze. "I knew I would be punished. Do not feel bad-"

"What the hell do you want me to do! You got hurt because you were nice to me!" He looked away. "It's my fault..."

She blinked innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Inuyasha..."

He turned towards him, guilt causing him to feel weak. "I'll leave tonight...but..." His face lit up suddenly and he reached out, taking her hand. "I'm not going to forget you. You're the first person who was kind to me. I'll remember that forever, and if you ever need protected, come find me, I'll do my best."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Inuyasha..." She shook her head a moment later. "But I can't-"

He held up a sharply clawed finger and took her palm. "Here..." He gently drug his claw across it, drawing a ribbon of blood, his young face eager. Then, he drug it across his own, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Now I'll know if you're in trouble, and I'll be by your side in an instant."

She looked up at him in surprise, then smiled in young innocence. She didn't say a word, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She felt his hand cup her face and she tilted it up, looking up into dazzling golden eyes.

'Her eyes are blue...' He thought, then smiled, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against hers. "That's to seal the promise." He said, released her, moving towards the basket and lifting it. He turned towards her, his eyes shining. "I'll see you again. I promise."

She nodded, and watched as he left, then she waited a few minutes before she disappeared as well.


	2. 1

Kagome woke slowly, her eyes soft from nearly forgotten memories. Had it really been 10 years since then. She lifted her hand and looked down at the faint scar that marred it. She heard someone across the small hut shift and sat slowly. Her friend and confidant was awakening.

The other girl looked towards her with a sleepy expression. "You're awake early."

Kagome smiled. "Hm." She agreed. "So, did you hear anything while you were out yesterday?"

Sango groaned, pulling the blanket up over her head. "Yes, I heard that it was unhealthy to wake prior to mid-day. And I ran into that stupid Houshi again."

A soft lilting laugh escaped Kagome. "You know he only grabs you so much because he likes you..." She glanced towards the small window and lightly rested a finger against her lips. Nine years ago, when it became evident that the hanyou had been warned of the encroaching danger and fled, her shrine had forced her to leave, and her town had driven her away as well.

That was when she'd wandered upon a village of demon hunters and had been taken in. The chief had a daughter nearly the same age as her, only a year or two older, and they had hit it off quite well.

Every week, the pair would go down to the village nearby and check out the rumors of dangerous demons that were rampaging, and they would immediately use their collective powers to send them back to whence they came. But this morning, Kagome didn't feel like chasing after the pesky little rat demon.

She felt like chasing a dream that she'd thought she'd forgotten.

She had never told anyone why she'd left the shrine. She didn't tell anyone of her banishment. She never spoke of the boy that she'd saved. The boy she had never seen again. Deep down, she suspected that he'd been slaughtered when he had approached another village, but something about the scar made her wonder if perhaps he was still alive.

She noticed Sango staring at her and realized the demon hunter had spoken. "Sorry, what?"

"You seem rather melancholy today. Are you okay?"

Kagome merely smiled. "Just memories." She said softly, standing and straightening her kimono. She glanced towards her friend and smiled a bit. "Let's go find that rat, now shall we?"

Sango grinned, standing and picking up Hiraikotsu, her huge boomerang. "Yeah, before Miroku-sama makes off with our profit."

Recently, every village they visited, the priest had shown up, and until recently, Kagome had suspected that it was just coincidence. Now Kagome knew better. She'd seen the priest constantly hounding after Sango, so he was either suicidal, or he was desperately in love with her friend and going about it all wrong.

They headed out that morning and Kagome waved at several of the villagers, whom she'd befriended, seeing Hojou-kun, a boy who'd been mooning after her along with his twin brother, Akitoki. She'd been gently turning down their requests to dine with their family, inspite of the fact that she didn't really have any other prospects.

Sango caught her eye and grinned. "So are you EVER going to take those poor boys up on their offers?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "I can't." She glanced away and then her eyes widened. Her dreams must be messing with her mind, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of red and silver.

Sango saw the shocked look on her friends face and shrugged, pointing to the forest. "It's supposed to be holed up there somewhere. Let's go hunting."

Kagome smiled, her hand tightening on her bow and arrows. "Yeah, lets..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku looked up as his friend approached and smiled amiably. "Ah, Inuyasha. How are you today?"

"My fucking hand itches, my head hurts, and I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, so not good? I can dispatch this rat demon myself, if I need to..."

Inuyasha glared at the purple-eyed priest. "You're just wanting an excuse to feel up that taijiya again, you perv."

"Well, I must say, she and her friend are quite lovely." Miroku saw the arched eyebrow and shrugged, thumbing the forest. "The villagers said that it's somewhere in there. Shall we?"

"Yeah, whatever, bouzu." Inuyasha complained, walking into the trees.

Miroku followed shortly afterwards.

Inuyasha didn't mention why he couldn't sleep, but he was lost in memories that he had surpressed for years. Almost eight years ago, he'd gone back to that village, older, wiser, and stronger.

The elder priestess had told him that Kikyou, the head-priestess had sent the girl packing almost a year ago and he had felt guilt overwhelm him yet again. It was then that he realized that he would never see the young priestess again. So he'd left, meanwhile, leaving a destructive path in his wake.

Less than a year later, he'd wandered upon a shrine and a boy several years older than him. His name was Miroku.

They didn't get along great all the time and Miroku had a knack for pissing the hanyou off, but they were also very good friends. Miroku was the third human who'd treated him like he wasn't the shit on the bottom of their shoe. The first was his mother, and the second, he would never see again.

He heard a scuffle ahead and drew his sword, watching as it became a majestic fang and ran towards the clearing. He heard Miroku's staff jingle as he followed after him.

They arrived just in time to see the taijiya dispatch the rat with frightening ease. The hanyou paused. His hand was burning now. He glanced down at it and saw a faint pink line forming. He frowned and glanced towards the priest, who was heading towards Sango, his hands springing eagerly.

Inuyasha watched his friend approach the demon slayer and his hand moved forward, effortlessly cupping her rear. The hanyou put his head in his hand.

Sango let out an animal shriek, and began pummeling him into the ground. Inuyasha stepped forward, dragging the girl off him and he was startled when she drew her sword slashing him across the chest.

"Hey!" He objected, staring at her in shock.

"Keep your filthy hands off me, Hanyou!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Then keep your hands off my friend, Taijiya..." He snarled, circling her like a predator. He watched as she lunged towards him and moved smoothly out of the way, knocking the sword from her grasp. He grasped her wrist and was about to knock her unconscious when his hand began to burn worse and an arrow just missed his ear.

He lifted his gaze, seeing a girl there, wearing a red and white priestess garb, her hair falling loose around her shoulders, her blue eyes shining with anger. Shock grabbed him. No. It wasn't possible.

Kagome felt her anger dissipate as she locked gazes with the demon that held her friend. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. It couldn't possibly be him.

Sango jerked free of his grasp and realized that time seemed to have stopped. Even the monk seemed to have realized it. Without a word, she locked gazes with the hanyou and glared at him. "This kill is ours..." She said evenly, then walked towards Kagome, catching her friend by the wrist and dragging the startled girl back towards the village.

Inuyasha didn't move to follow. It was her. The scent wasn't lying. That woman that had stood across the clearing was her. He felt Miroku dragging him towards the village in a different direction and didn't understand why when he'd lost sight of her, his hand began burning once again.

Once they were back in the safety of the village shrine, he was cornered by Miroku, who gave him an interesting look. It was the look that said the priest was about to start asking questions.

"Who is she?"

Inuyasha looked away, his heart beating hard in his chest. Without a word, he shrugged. He wasn't sure he was capable of speech at the moment.

Miroku sighed, staring at his friend. He could see his friend was visibly shaken from seeing the girl. He was willing to sacrifice the kill as long as he found out why Inuyasha looked so startled to see that girl. He sat, leaning against the wall. "Someone from your past? Someone who's hunted you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, sliding to the ground from shock. "No...nothing like that..." He rubbed his hand, realizing he was touching the spot he'd used his claw to slice his hand open. It was itching like crazy again, and it seemed to burn from beneath the skin. "I met her once a long time ago, that's it."

Miroku frowned. It wasn't someone who'd hunted him, but it was someone he met a long time ago. The girl was a priestess, or had priestess power, that much was obvious. Priestesses were supposed to kill demons. Priests had a bit more flexibility in the matter. Miroku dispatched demons that were causing harm to other humans. Priestesses were trained from birth that all demon's were evil. "Was she the apprentice of someone who hunted you?"

Inuyahsa wordlessly shook his head. "It's a long story, bouzu. I don't want to talk about it. It was 10 years ago, and she's probably forgotten all about it..." He snarled. "Hell, I had forgotten all about it." He stood abruptly and began to walk to his room.

Once he was hidden away inside, he leaned back against the wall and rested his head back against it. Oh, he'd tried to forget. Yet those blue eyes were something that had always hung at the back of his mind. He would find himself checking the eyes, the scent of every woman they came across, checking to see if it were her. If she was still alive.

He had assumed she'd died out there on her own.

Now he knew the truth. If she was with Sango, she was a taijiya as well. Now she was a danger to him. He would have to stay far away from her now.

He closed his eyes and buried his face into his arms.

Right now, however, staying away was the last thing he wanted to do.

He sat there for several minutes, when his hand nagged him again. He glanced down at it and saw that the pink line was now darker and seemed to be bubbled up. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the wall once again. "Kagome..." He said softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Kagome was laying on a straw palette in the hut, staring at the wall, ignoring Sango's insistent questions. She took a steadying breath and traced her finger lightly over the small scar. It felt exceptionally tender. It looked rather pink and swollen as well. She closed her eyes, feeling as if her blood were reacting to the nearness of the hanyou she'd saved ten years ago. It had been so long.

She could still remember the shock on his face in the forest. His golden eyes hadn't changed a bit, and he still wore that dark red color, which created great contrast against his silver hair. He wasn't a pale, gangly teen anymore, however. He was a man now, looking about twenty, and lean and tall. Yet, he was still as beautiful as she remembered.

She closed her eyes, pulling her pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

Several hours later, the fire was put out and she heard Sango move towards her bed as well. She waited, and then heard the hunters breaths slow to a steady pace. Taking a deep breath, she scooted off her palette and walked towards the forest. She reached a small stream that had a stone bridge and stood on it, staring up at the full moon. She rested her hand over her heart, her face saddening.

"At least he's alive..." She said softly and smiled. She felt the scar burning and blinked, looking down at her hand. "Ite..." Just then, she sensed youki and turned, finding herself staring into beautiful golden eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath and took a step backwards.

He approached her slowly, till he stood on the bridge beside her. He rested his forearms on the stones and stared down into the water. Slowly, Kagome relaxed, taking the same pose as him, her back to him.

"I thought you were dead."

The sound of his voice startled her. She blinked, but didn't look back. A small smile turned up the corners of her lips. "Why would you think that?" She laughed softly. She shook her head. "You probably thought I was still at the shrine I was raised at..."

"No." He said softly, his eyes hardening. "I went back there...you were gone. I came to fulfill my promise of protection." He turned towards her, his face hard. "I thought I had failed you!"

She lowered her head to the stone railing. She didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. After a moment, she turned towards him, finding him staring at the stone walkway. "Inuyasha-"

"And yet, here you are...working with the demon hunters to kill demons...I thought you were one of the good guys back then...I guess I was just a special case because I was a child as-"

Kagome lightly laid a finger against his lips. "I was taken in by them after I was cast out of the shrine. Sango and I do not kill youkai senselessly. We only destroy those which are destructive."

Inuyasha swatted her hand away. "You are a danger to me." He snarled softly.

Kagome felt hurt fill her. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "If that's the way you feel, then go, Inuyasha. If you truly think that the Taijiya rule me and the way I live my life, then leave. If you think that just because they took me in, I am suddenly a monster, then-"

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her towards him. "Look, bitch, I thank you for saving me when we were both brats, but it's over, now. Just let the whole fucking bullshit promise go."

"I wasn't the one who brought up the promise." She said softly, her face saddening. "You needn't worry. I have no intention of holding you to it...We were just children when it was made...I shouldn't be surprised that our age and time...have changed us." She walked past him, back the way she'd come.

Inuyasha let her go. He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. It was better this way. Now, she couldn't hurt him. He headed back towards the village as well.

After a moment, he frowned. Something was bugging him. He could smell Kagome, and rats as well. Moments later, that little annoying mark began to burn like someone had just doused it with sake and lit it aflame. He clutched his hand and he dropped into a protective ball around it. 'What the hell!'

Then, it hit him. While it was easy to burn the bridge between them, it wasn't so easy to forget the promise he'd sealed with blood and with a kiss. A growl erupted from him and he ran in the direction Kagome had gone. Moments later, he caught the scent of her blood and then burst into the clearing, finding a large rat demon perched over her. Kagome had a long claw mark along her chest and she was laying unconscious on the ground.

He snarled softly, dropping low and sprinting towards the demon. He flexed his claws, tearing the beasts head clean off it's shoulders. The demon fell away from the girl and he wiped his hands off on his pants before gently lifting her into his arms. To his shock, the scar stopped burning altogether. He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath and buried his nose into the girl's hair.

"Damn you, woman..." He murmured softly, pressing his lips against her hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango sat abruptly when someone staggered into the hut. She grabbed her sword and would have attacked, but the sword was easily knocked from her grasp. Her eyes adjusted and she realized that Inuyasha was standing there, holding a red and white bundle in his arms.

"KAGOME!" She cried, running towards the girl, pulling her from the hanyou's grasp. She glared at him. "What did you do to her!"

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. The rat demon you flayed today? It's mate wanted revenge and attacked her..." He turned towards the door, and was almost out, when the girl addressed him.

"Inuyasha..."

He paused, his hands fisted so tight, he could feel his own blood trickling down his claws. "What?"

"Thank you for saving her..."

He snorted, then pushed the entrance to the hut out of his way, heading back to the shrine where Miroku was no doubt waiting for him. He took a steadying breath and closed his eyes as he walked up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he found several villagers with sickles in their hands, others with large machete, and a few guards with swords. He slipped amongst the bushes, finding Miroku standing there, listening to them speak.

"What do you mean Inuyasha is a danger? He's protected your village for many moons now and you would have me force him out!" Miroku's face was dark with anger.

"He's a demon!"

"Evil!"

"He has no soul!"

Miroku caught the hanyou's gaze for a moment and he frowned slightly. "If Inuyasha leaves, I too shall go."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"You hear that, Inuyasha?" Miroku looked directly at him. "We set out tomorrow. We'll find some place else that needs our protection-"

Inuyasha stepped from the bushes and watched as the group of humans miraculously parted, allowing for him to enter. "Whatever, bouzu. But make it after mid day. I have something I need to attend to in the morning..." He paused, turning towards the villagers. "You all make me sick." He said evenly. "I shouldn't have killed the rat demon's mate, but since it was trying to kill someone, I figured I should probably take care of it before it slaughtered every last thing with human blood in this crappy little human dwelling..." With that, he turned on the ball of his foot and disappeared into the shrine.

Miroku followed. "Who was it attacking?"

Inuyasha glanced away. "It nearly killed your Taijiya's friend." He said evenly. He heard Miroku's steps falter, then the monk was racing to catch him. He sighed softly. He'd hoped Miroku wouldn't press this issue tonight.

"Where is she now!"

"I took her back to their hut." He neglected to mention he carried her unconscious ass the whole way there.

"Is she okay?"

Inuyasha turned towards him, his temper obviously shortening rapidly. "She'll live. She's gonna have some nasty scars, though."

Miroku took a deep breath. "How did you know it had a mate? There were no rumors about it-"

"I didn't."

"Then how did you know-"

"I didn't."

Miroku stared at his friend. "Inuyasha..."

"I went out for a walk and smelled blood. That's all." The hanyou turned away from his friend and headed towards his room. "You should go rest. We don't know when we'll find a village willing to allow a renegade priest and a worthless hanyou into it."

Miroku bowed politely and went off to his room. If Inuyasha thought this was over, he had another thing coming. Tomorrow, he would get down to the bottom of this whole situation. Even if he had to go grill Sango and her friend to do so.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha woke early the next morning, but lay still on his futon for a long time. Finally, he searched himself for the will to move and remembered that Kagome was still probably lying on that crappy straw mat in that lousy excuse for a hut. He sighed, and got up, preparing to go check and make sure she was alright a final time before disappearing out of her life forever.

When he opened the door to his room, he was startled to find Miroku already there waiting for him.

"Ready?" The priest said amiably. In fact, he sounded so cheerful, Inuyasha knew he was plotting something.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"To go visit the taijiya and her friend. I assumed that was your plan since you didn't want to leave until this afternoon..." Miroku smiled seeing the startled look on his friends face. "Come on, let's go."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out, so he simply aloud the priest to drag him from the shrine and down the many stairs. "Miroku, I think I'll wait outside..." He said softly, glancing away. The scar was burning again.

"Don't be ridiculous! I mean, Sango should be greatful you saved her young friends life. How old was her friend did you say?"

"Eighteen." It slipped from his lips before he realized he'd landed face first into one of Miroku's special 'traps'. "Hey!" He growled at his friend, who simply chuckled. "Don't use those fucking things on me, Bouzu, you know I hate that shit!"

He was startled when the hut in front of them opened and he saw a tired looking Sango there, face pale and exhausted. His mouth shut quickly and he took a slow breath.

Fortunately, Miroku spoke for him. "We have to leave the village today, but we wished to come see how your friend was prior to leaving, Taijiya-sama." Inuyasha looked towards the normally rather crass, crude priest, shocked at his formal speech. He was even more shocked when Sango held the cover aside for them to enter.

Once they were inside, Sango sat down. "The bleeding stopped, but she got a fever early this morning, and it hasn't gone away. I'm afraid this is outside the limits of my expertise." She sighed, shaking her head. "If I can't get her to a doctor, she's going to die."

Inuyasha froze, his eyes widening. "Die...?" He echoed softly. Was this how he repaid her? She had protected him when he was a boy, and now that he was stronger, older, 'wiser', he had told her to forget the promise and as a result, she could die.

Miroku watched his friend beat himself up about it, then stepped in. "Well, it seems that the village has tired of Inuyasha and I's prescence. If you wish, we could take her to a doctor in another village."

The hanyou glanced from his friend to the girl on the straw mat.

Sango snorted. "Like I trust a lech and a hanyou with her!"

Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Then you come as well, as an escort." He said evenly. "You can make sure that neither of us do anything that would be considered inappropriate to her, and she would be in a big enough group to be well protected, and since I am a Hanyou, I can piggy back her about 10 ri, probably."

Sango opened her mouth about to object, but the boy made a valid point. There was safety in numbers, and as long as she was there, she could make sure they didn't try to hurt her friend. "Allow me to discuss this with Kagome when she wakes."

Both nodded, then Inuyasha slowly sat down, his legs and arms crossed. He glanced towards the priest, who was wearing a slight smile. "What the hell's so fucking funny, bouzu?"

Miroku sat, shrugging. "I was just thinking...normally you don't want excess company...yet you suggested carrying the lady Kagome yourself, and offered her friend the opportunity to tag along..."

He scoffed, glancing away. "Look, it's partially my fault she's hurt, so shut up..." He glanced away. "Besides, I made a promise a long time ago, and I should fucking keep it, even if she is a bitch..."

That one confused Miroku. "What?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "It was 10 years ago, bouzu, don't push it."

Sango turned towards him confused. "You know Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha flinched. He'd forgotten she was in the room. "She helped me out of a spot of trouble ten years ago. In return, I offered to protect her, should she need it. End of story." He looked away, taking a deep breath. He growled, and stood. "I'm fucking going to take a walk-"

He was interrupted by a soft moan from the straw palette. The hanyou's words stuck in his throat and he looked towards it, finding the girl stirring. Then, a moment later, blue eyes opened to the world.

"Where?" Kagome asked softly, then, her eyes landed on Sango. "Sango-chan..." She smiled. "Then I made it back alright? I thought I was a gonner when that rat youkai attacked me..." Her smile slowly faded as she realized they weren't alone in the hut. In fact, a set of violet and a set of gold eyes were staring at her. The gold ones were the ones that held her gaze, however. They seemed conflicted, nervous.

"These two have offered us passage to another village, to find a doctor." Sango said evenly. "They're supposed to be out of town by this afternoon."

"Sango, I'm fine..." She said softly.

"Bullshit." The hanyou said evenly.

She glared at him, then looked at the blanket covering herself. "I don't need a doctor, I'm feeling fine-"

"You fucking have a temperature, bitch. Don't fucking argue. Just come with us to the next town."

She glared at him. "What do you care!" She snapped. "I'm not a child, Inuyasha."

The corner of his mouth twitched and he caught the rather sukebe comment before it ever left his mouth. A moment later, he sighed, shrugging. "We'll be going, then. I'd rather not have to fight a crap load of villagers just because they don't like my ears."

"Wait!" Sango squeezed Kagome's arm gently. "Kagome-chan, you're my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Let's just take them up on their offer...it's just as far as the next town...then we can go back to the taijiya village..."

Kagome scowled slightly, then nodded. "Fine."

Inuyasha breathed a mild sigh of relief and crouched with his back to Kagome. "Get on, wench." He grumbled, glancing away from the others. He felt her arms go around his neck and almost instantly, the burning along his scar ceased. He stood, and glanced at the others. "Let's get the hell out of here." He muttered, walking towards the door. He stopped, feeling the other two bounce lightly off his back. He kept a neutral expression. The villagers were there, their faces threatening, all of them holding weapons.

Kagome lifted her gaze and saw the villagers were waiting outside. She frowned, seeing their focus on Inuyasha.

"I thought we told you to get the hell out of our town, Hanyou!" One man snarled.

Inuyasha's face twitched a bit.

"Put me down, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

He glanced back at her, his face expressionless. He sighed, setting her down on the ground and let her step in front of him.

There was a grim chuckle from her. "You three might want to cover your eyes too." She said softly. So softly, that only Inuyasha heard her. He barely had time to relay the message and shield his eyes, when pink light suddenly exploded in the area, blinding everyone that was staring at her.

When Inuyasha lowered his hand, Kagome was wobbling slightly and she fell slowly backwards, into his arms. He scooped her up and pointed towards the edge of town, implying that he was heading that way, then made a mad dash, hearing the other's following slightly behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: Well, that's all for this chapter...Some people are probably upset that Inuyasha acted like such a jerk, and of course, for no real reason. But if Inuyasha wasn't an immature jerk, it just wouldn't be Inuyasha. Anyways, thanks for the support! Remember, Reviews are what keep a story going...and my muse active.

Oh, by the way...

**Chibi Super Pan: Thanks, I'm glad**

**Silver-WindScar: Thanks!**

**Frozen Miko: Yes, at the beginning, they're five years apart. Thank you for the compliment and support. **


	3. 2

Kagome wasn't sure where she was, but she was almost certain she'd never seen buildings that brushed the sky, and paths made of dirt so hard she couldn't kick up dust on it. Her clothing was strange too, it seemed more comfortable, however.

Her hand was nestled in a warm one, and the voice of the person, said it was her mothers.

'Now, Kagome, you shouldn't have picked on that girl for being only half Japanese.'

Kagome blinked, lifting her gaze, and found herself looking up into two shining blue eyes, just like her own. 'But mama, If I'm nice to her...everyone will pick on me...'

'That's no excuse, sweety. Her parents were in love. She's the product of that love. No one can help how their born, you know. You just are what you are.'

'Were you and daddy in love?'

'Yes. Daddy loved me even though I was only have Japanese...' The woman smiled, kneeling beside her daughter. 'And one day, you'll find someone who loves you for who you are, not what you are, as well. So do your best to love everyone for who, not what they are...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She wasn't awake yet.

It had been an hour since they'd left the village, their escape covered by Kagome's distraction. No one was really sure what had happened; neither Inuyasha nor Miroku had ever seen a priestess use her powers in such a way. They had asked Sango, but she was shaken as well.

Now, an hour later, Inuyasha could feel heat radiating from the girl on his back and he knew that her fever was getting worse. He could smell that an infection had set into the wounds on her chest and cursed himself for not getting there faster.

Miroku, meanwhile, was pondering the girl's strange powers while they walked. Normally, a priestesses power was only used for purifying demons, usually through touch or transference to an object. Power flares, such as she just used, were, in theory, only visible by demons, meaning Inuyasha would be the blind one, not the villagers.

When they stopped for the night, Inuyasha built a fire, setting Kagome near it, then went to a nearby stream for water. When he returned, Miroku and Sango were trying to restrain the girl, and she was fighting them furiously, screaming.

He immediately rushed over, and found a spot on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Almost instantly, she fell into a deep sleep all over again. She no longer fought them, but she was sweating profusely, and she was trembling.

Inuyasha ripped a strip of his yukata off and soaked it in the cold water, folding it and resting it against her forehead. "Dammit, girl, hold on..." He muttered as he worked. He wasn't sure what, if anything could be done for an infection. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was shocked to see it was Sango, who was offering support.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha..." She said softly. "She's really strong. Stronger than some Taijiya I know. She'll make it, I know she will..."

"Ungh..." The girl groaned softly, and both pairs of eyes snapped to her face. She wasn't awake, though, but instead, she continued to dream unsteady dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'...was found by the well...'

Kagome knew where she was this time. This was the shrine that had been her home for her early years. She didn't remember this, though. She saw a hammered mirror on the wall and peered into it. She was young. Younger than when she first met Inuyasha.

'...demon?'

'No, the girl is human...'

'Come girl...'

'What is your name?'

"Kagome..." She said softly.

'Kagome isn't a normal name...should we change it?'

"Kagome is the name my mother gave me..."

'Where did you come from, Kagome?'

"Tokyo, the Sunset Shrine...my family's home...I fell into the well..."

Silence among the priests and priestesses that were looking at her. Then...

Kikyou stood. 'Suppress her memories of this. She is here now, and knowing she's from another place in time will only cause her grief. She will probably never return there. Her place...is with us now.'

"NO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat quickly, her breaths rasping out of her. She looked around and found herself sitting beside a small campfire. The night was cold, yet she was covered in sweat. She found a damp rag sitting in her lap and blinked, lifting it in her hand.

"You're awake..."

She turned towards the voice and found Inuyasha looking at her, his face tired. She held the rag to her chest, then looked away quickly. "You carried me?" She asked softly.

"Hm." He agreed, leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Must have been some dream you were having there. You were talking in your sleep."

The dream came rushing back to her and she frowned slightly, looking at her hand. "I think it might have been...memories..." She said softly. "But that's not possible...I was an orphan, adopted into that shrine. I don't remember any well..."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He gave a quick glance around and when he saw everyone was asleep, he scooted towards her side, his hands going to her shoulders, easing her back to the ground. "You shouldn't get up. You have an infection, and your fever is pretty bad." He glanced away. "I think I know the well you were talking about..." He said softly.

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"When you sent me to find Goshinboku, I passed near a well. The smell I got from it was strange, so I gave it a wide berth..." He glanced at her. "What's 'tokyo'?"

"I don't know..." She looked down at her hands. "I..." She felt the cloth against her forehead and blinked, lifting her gaze to look at the hanyou leaning over her. "I need to go talk to Kaede-sama..."

"Kikyou will try to kill you." He said evenly.

Kagome gave a small smile. "I'm more than a match for Kikyou. I can use my powers in ways she could probably never imagine..."

"About that..." Inuyasha fixed her with a steady glare. "Don't do that shit you did today until you're better. You scared the shit out of us."

"Us...?" She echoed softly, her brow creased.

"I think Miroku was just startled by what you did, but...you passed out after wards and you've been asleep since. Sango was really worried about you and-" He broke off, looking away. "Dammit, I should have gotten there sooner. What good is a protector that turns his back on the one he's supposed to be protecting!"

Kagome blinked, staring up at him, then a small smile turned up the corner of her lips. "I thought you wanted to forget the 'bullshit' promise?" She teased softly.

He glanced away. "I can't. I sealed it with blood and-" He blushed, looking away. "So I guess you're just stuck with me, eh?"

She looked down at the small scar on her hand. The burning she'd felt earlier had faded to a mild tingle. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" She asked softly.

He stiffened, glancing towards her.

"Thank you for carrying me, Inuyasha. How far did we go today?"

"About eight and a half ri..." He frowned, looking down at her. "Kagome-"

"So we're another day's journey from Kaede?" There was a soft sigh. "I should get more sleep, I guess...good night, Inuyasha."

"Kagome-"

She rolled onto her side, her back facing him. He growled softly in the back of his throat and plopped down directly behind her, his back pressed against hers. He heard her soft gasp, but ignored it, trying to ignore the enjoyment he was feeling from the contact. He enjoyed it so much, he wanted to roll over and gather her against his chest, holding her there for the rest of the night.

Kagome blushed faintly, raising her fingers and touching her lips lightly. Ten years since that promise was made. Ten years since a strange boy she barely knew stole her first kiss. Now, the innocent young boy was a surly, cocky young man, pushy to a fault. And she-

She looked down at her palm, seeing the narrow scar. She had built a wall around her heart, letting nothing get too close. Every time something got close, it seemed that she was wrenched away from it. The shrine, Inuyasha, her mother-

She stopped, and the woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes flashed into her mind. She covered her mouth, realizing that it WAS her mother. "Mama..." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's fever hadn't gotten any better the next day. Inuyasha could still feel the heat radiating off her body as they headed towards the village Kagome had requested they go to. He was fully expecting hostility. Kagome was weakly holding onto him, Sango and Miroku flanking his sides as they walked towards the village.

The town, however, looked deserted.

And with good reason.

Every single member of town had learned there was a demon headed their way and the rumor got blown out of proportion, making it a 'horde' of demons, and they headed to the shrine to protect it and the 'shikon no tama' from the demons.

When the shrine was in sight, Kagome asked to be set down. Inuyasha complied, walking slightly behind the girl. She saw the wall of people surrounding the shrine and knew the reason. She reached down, lightly touching her side and her face darkened a bit. "Kikyou knew we were coming..." She said, smiling a bit, grimly.

"Keh...Obviously. I told you she'd attack you."

Sango glanced towards Miroku and both shrugged, Sango's grip on her boomerang tightening slightly.

Kagome stepped forward, trying not to let the people in the crowd notice just how weak she was. She straightened her back and levelly looked at the crowd. "I come seeking the elder priestess, Kaede-sama. We mean no harm."

The crowd parted slightly, revealing a younger priestess, who was probably only five to ten years older than Kagome. The girl smiled grimly. "Hello, Kikyou." She said evenly.

Kikyou stared at the girl in shock. The girl had been cast out, against Kaede's orders nine years ago, and evidentially had grown powerful in her absence. Kikyou notched an arrow against her bowstring and aimed it at the hanyou. "Leave or I pick off your friends one by one."

"Try." Kagome challenged evenly. She hadn't finished her spiritual training, but she'd trained with many more kinds of spiritualists than just priests and priestesses. When the arrow flew at them at a high speed, she erected a simple barrier around them, yet though simple, it was incredibly complex and large at the same time. The arrow bounced off simply and Kagome walked from the barrier and forward. "I only wish to see Kaede-sama. I need to ask her about why I am having dreams about that well near Goshinboku."

The girl nearly smiled when she saw Kikyou's face twitch. "If it would make you more comfortable, I can have my companions wait outside the village?"

"Hell no, bitch!" Inuyasha snapped from the shield he was encased in. "Don't even-"

Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder. "Please? I will return as soon as I have my answers. I need to do this alone and you cannot enter here." She saw Miroku and Sango each take one of his arms and begin to drag him towards the edge of the forest. Then, she turned towards Kikyou. "Take me to Kaede."

"Don't order me, child! I am the high priestess here!"

Kagome walked past her, her face irritated. "Kaede-obaa-sama!" She called, hearing her voice echo inside the shrine.

Kikyou grabbed her wrist, putting an extreme amount of pressure on it, and spun the girl to face her. "GIRL!" She snarled.

"Release her, Kikyou..."

Kikyou dropped Kagome's arm as though burnt.

Kaede stepped from the shadows, her face serious. Her eyes never left Kagome's face. "You are not well, Kagome." She said evenly, gesturing for the girl to approach.

Kagome moved towards her, dropping immediately to her knees before the older woman. "You are perceptive as always Kaede-sama." She said softly, bowing formally. She lifted her gaze, looking at the older woman. "I have been having odd dreams of late. A city, where the buildings brush the sky, a woman, I believe her to be my mother..." Kagome looked up at Kaede, her face serious. "The well near Goshinboku."

The old woman smiled, then looked at Kikyou. "You can leave, Kikyou. I am in no danger from this child-"

"I am head priestess, I shall remain."

"Then Kagome and I shall leave." Kaede said, standing slowly, then turned to look at Kikyou. "I had suspected long ago that this child would surpass your powers...it appears I was right, casting a barrier of that size as weak as you are, child..." Kaede shook her head, then extended her hands to the young girl. "Come, child, let us go to the well you continue to dream of."

Kagome followed the woman, her face serious.

"Yes, I believe it was thirteen, fourteen years ago when we found you..." Kaede began, walking slowly out of the shrine, past all the gawking villagers. "You were barely a child, you were crying for your 'mama'. We took you to the shrine to try to determine who you were, where you were from. Your answers confused us. You told us a story, saying you fell down a well at your families shrine. The well you spoke of, the bone-gobbling well, is a place where we take the bones of demons. Within a few days, the bones disappear."

Kagome stared at her, surprised. "Disappear?"

"No one was sure where they went, until of course, you came to us. Then, it became obvious that they disappear into the time stream. Kikyou demanded that your memories of the events be surpessed, and as she was high priestess, there was little I could do to stop it. I did however, put in an ultimatum, that if you were ever in danger that could not be fixed in this time, that your memories resurface. Your illness is probably what caused it."

Kagome glanced away from Kaede and saw her companions holding a very irritated Inuyasha by his arms. She waved to them. Then, very suddenly, that small reserve of energy was taxed and Kagome collapsed. She didn't pass out, but she fainted very briefly.

Inuyasha ripped free of them and caught her seconds before she hit the ground. He pulled her upright, lightly slapping her face. "Oi, wench, wake up, dammit..." He grumbled.

"And Inuyasha as well? Interesting." Kaede mumbled, then pointed towards the forest. "Come, we must take her to the bone-gobbling well. Some one in her time should be able to help her more than any herbs I could use."

Sango and Miroku stared at the old woman. "Her...time?" Miroku queried, his eyes wide. "What the hell...o, Kagome-sama, good to see you're not going to stay asleep this time..." He smiled weakly.

Sango stared at Kagome, feeling a little betrayed. "How could you not tell me?"

Kagome looked towards her, her face tired. "From what Kaede tells me, my memory was surpressed. I couldn't have told you. I didn't know myself."

Inuyasha frowned. That must have been why she was so strange to him when they first met. He lifted the girl into his arms and followed after Kaede, hearing the other's following as well. "You're probably going to argue with me about this, but I'm going with you." He said firmly, then met the girl's eye. He saw her open her mouth and looked away, a stubborn set to his jaw. "You can barely stand up, right now. How the hell do you think you're going to get out of the well on the other side?"

Kagome's jaw snapped shut and she lowered her gaze immediately. He was right. She really couldn't stand right now, so she stood no chance at getting out of the well. Whether or not she managed to go through the time stream. So, rather than argue about it, she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed in his arms. "Thank you." She said softly, closing her eyes.

He blinked, glancing towards her in surprise, then blushed, looking back towards where they were going. "God damn blood seal..." He muttered under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The woman knelt in front of Goshinboku, her face solemn. It had been fourteen years today since her daughter's birthday, the day she'd disappeared. Everyone had come to her, expressing their sadness, their grief for her loss of a daughter, but they all tried to make it seem better, by saying 'at least you still have that new baby boy'.

Like the birth of one child could quell the grief from the loss of another.

Like the life of a boy was so much more important than the life of a girl.

They couldn't possibly understand the pain of not knowing if the child you loved was alive or dead. Not knowing if she had been taken by someone who desperately wanted a child, or if she lay brutalized at the bottom of the river. It had been at her party when she'd disappeared, during their game of hide and seek. Three year old Ayumi had come running, saying that Kagome had disappeared, that she couldn't find her at all. That had scent all the parents on a search of the property, the neighboring properties, the street, till finally the sun went down and it became evident that little Kagome couldn't be found.

The stress of that next week sent her into premature labor with her second child, Souta, a boy. A blessing. The doctors hadn't been certain that her child would make it. If he hadn't, it's almost certain that she would have died of grief right there.

But instead, he'd lived, and so she did too. Today, on the anniversary of her daughter's disappearance, she knelt before the sacred tree, where they'd placed her memorial, begging to any god that would listen, as she did every year since Kagome's disappearance.

She heard footsteps on the pavement behind her and slowly stood, turning towards the guest. "I'm sorry, the shrine is closed today in-" Her breath caught in her throat and she stared.

The boy had hair unlike she'd ever seen. Long, silver and shiny. Above that were two dog ears that were twitching back and forth. His face bore the appearance of someone who hadn't yet reached a quarter century. Bold, golden eyes stood out beneath dark eyebrows, and tan skin covered his face. His chest was covered with a dark red haori, and nestled in his arms was a girl, her hair was dark brown, her eyes closed in sleep, sweat beading on her forehead.

Her eyes darted back to the boy's face and she saw desperation on his face.

"Help her..." He said softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: I'll stop here for this chapter. I kinda pulled this out of mine hind end today, while writing. I had considered just making her an orphan, but then I couldn't do what I'm planning with the Shikon no Tama and Naraku. This story is being led by a whimsical muse who fails to work without reviews. So, basically, if I don't get reviewed, I can't work, because I think no one's reading. If I think no one's reading, I think that continuing this story is kinda pointless. Nuff said, so if you like, drop a line.

Thanks to:

**Dragon Man 180: Wow...lotsa stuff. No, Kikyou's not particularly nice in this story. I can't really have Inuyasha ripping her apart though, or it would cause some friction with my later ideas. Shippou will eventually make an appearance, I'm not sure how, though. As for the love thing, I don't know. Kirara will appear soon, and yes, Kikyou will get into a fight with someone later, just probably not who you think. And think about the thing with Inuyasha's ears for a moment...A fangirl IS writing this, you know...**

**Ana: Here ya go! Glad you like it!**

**Reality: Continued as requested. Thanks!**

**Lonely-Yasha: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**xiDOREyoux: And a chapter for you, too. So demanding...jk, glad you like it!**

**katty-kat: Glad you like. I know what you mean about how characters act. I'm trying to do something that hasn't been over done. I'm also trying to keep in mind that she has been raised in a time where the women are used to 'submitting' to the men, so she isn't as confrontational. They're still going to fight, though.**

**Ellie: I wasn't excusing my language when I mentioned that Inuyasha was a jerk. Believe it or not, this is actually pretty mild language compared to some of my fanfiction such as 'Coming of Age', where Inuyasha pretty much DOES curse in every single sentence. I just think that him saying 'fucking bitch' or the like makes far more sense to an American audience than 'turtle head', which is what he actually calls Kagome in the anime. It's also the biggest insult you can give to a Japanese girl. I don't really think I'm overdoing it at all, but thank you for you opinion.**

**Chibi Super Pan: Thanks and I'm glad. Some people, I guess thought I was going to turn him into a sap, and that's just not Inuyasha. However much I enjoyed writing 'innocent little Inuyasha' in the prologue, I knew it would end there. Here's an update for ya!**

Also, thanks to:

Frozen Miko, Hyperactiveidiot, katty-kat (As usual), Lonely-Yasha, and Reality, for putting this story on their favorites. Means a lot.


	4. 3

"I'm sorry, the shrine is closed today in-" Her breath caught in her throat and she stared.

The boy had hair unlike she'd ever seen. Long, silver and shiny. Above that were two dog ears that were twitching back and forth. His face bore the appearance of someone who hadn't yet reached a quarter century. Bold, golden eyes stood out beneath dark eyebrows, and tan skin covered his face. His chest was covered with a dark red haori, and nestled in his arms was a girl, her hair was dark brown, her eyes closed in sleep, sweat beading on her forehead.

Her eyes darted back to the boy's face and she saw desperation on his face.

"Help her..." He said softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Set her there..."

Inuyasha glanced at the thing the woman was pointing at, then glanced at the woman uncertainly. It looked like a futon, but it was much higher. It looked a lot more comfortable than the futon he slept on in the shrine Miroku lived at. Slowly, he rested the girl on it and then glanced towards the woman again. "Now what?"

"There's a yukata in the closet..." The woman pointed, setting a bowl of water on the table beside the bed.

Immediately he turned towards the 'closet', finding several yukata hanging in it. He grabbed one and turned around, rather proud of himself, then froze, seeing that the woman was easing her out of the kimono the girl had wrapped around herself. Immediately, he spun back towards the closet, his face flamed darker than his haori.

"Young man, I'm going to need your help..." The woman sounded patient, yet at the same time a little short-tempered.

He twitched, turning slightly, and upon seeing that the girl was topless and the woman was working on her hakama, he flamed up once again and looked away.

"Young man-"

"She's...naked..." He said softly, handing the yukata back to her, keeping his face hidden from view.

There was a soft sigh behind him. "Your girlfriend is hurt-"

Pleased tingles swept up his spine, and he quickly shoved that idea back into a small box in the corner of his mind. "She's not my girlfriend." He growled defensively.

"Be that as it may, she is hurt and I can't lift her by myself. You're strong, just lift her so I can set this on the bed beneath her."

He turned, keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut, slipping his arms underneath her and lifting her carefully. 'Oh my freaking god...if she ever finds out I touched her skin, she's gonna kill me...' When the woman told him to lay her down, he did so quickly, as if her skin had burnt him. When the girl was finally tucked under the covers, he opened one eye, deciding it was safe.

"What caused these wounds?"

He twitched, looking away. "A rat demon attacked her." He said evenly. He didn't care for the woman's disbelieving face.

"Rat demon?"

"Yeah, rat demon. It attacked her while she was walking in the forest, about 13 ri north of Musashi's domain." He grumbled, glancing away.

"Ri...Musashi?" The woman examined him closely, her eyes halting at the ears perched atop his head. "Who are you?"

He looked at her. "Can you help her? The wounds are infected."

"How long has it been infected?"

"She's been feverish for two days."

The woman sighed again, nodding. "There's a first aid kit in the medicine chest."

"First aid kit? Medicine chest?"

"In the bathroom." She looked at him, her face confused.

"That word I know, where is it?" Inuyasha walked towards the door.

She stared at his back, eyes focusing on his clothing. "Down the hall to the left, first door on the right..." When he was gone, she sank into a chair and soaked a piece of cloth in the cool water, resting it against the girl's head. She was startled when two blue eyes opened to stare up at her. "You're awake..."

The girl merely stared at her through wide eyes.

"Your friend was worried about you."

Kagome stared at the older woman, her hands shaking. "Mama...?" She whispered, before she slipped into unconsciousness once again.

The woman froze, staring down at the girl. After a moment, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. The girl thought she was her mother? She heard footsteps and saw the boy walk back into the room. Quickly, she shook herself from her shock and took the box he offered her. "What is your name, boy?" The woman asked softly, pulling out the liquid Tylenol and a few antiseptics and bandages.

"Inuyasha."

The woman nodded in acceptance. "Where are you from?"

He paused, his face uncertain. "I was born in the western lands." He said slowly.

"America?"

"Ameriicaa? What's that?"

The woman lifted her eyes. "A country to the west...You don't know what America is?"

"I know I was born to the west, in the lands my father oversaw..." He said, looking at her with a nonplussed expression. "You are confused." He said evenly.

She nodded. "Musashi's domain hasn't existed for centuries. The term Ri is no longer used as a measurement. Who are you and how did you get here?"

He looked towards the girl on the bed. "I'm a hanyou. She's a priestess. We came from the well." He said slowly, uncertain of how much he should give away."

The woman stared at him, startled. "The well? The bone-gobbling well!"

He nodded and saw the woman's eyes were filling with tears. Immediately, he froze, everything in his chest cramping up. 'Shit, she's gonna cry. Dammit! How do I stop-'

"What's the girl's name?" The woman asked softly, stroking the girl's hair gently, an odd expression on her face.

Inuyasha glanced away. "Kagome." He said evenly, and jumped backwards, when a ragged sob escaped the woman. "D-don't cry! Why the hell are you crying?"

The woman stroked the girl's hair gently, lost in her own world. "My girl...my baby girl...did you finally return to me...?" She whispered softly, feeling the sweat beading on the young girl's brow. A determined expression covered her face and she looked at the hanyou called Inuyasha. "My son should be home soon. Please wait downstairs."

He opened his mouth to object, but the woman held up a hand. "I'm not going to hurt her, but you're not going to be much help for me. Go downstairs."

The hanyou flinched and walked out the door, leaving it stand open. Meanwhile, the older woman set to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, idly wondering if she'd only dreamed of her mother leaning over her. She found herself wrapped in a dry yukata, laying on something that was warm, wonderfully soft and comforting. She sat up with a wince and glanced around the room she lay in.

It wasn't particularly big. Just about the size of the hut she and Sango had shared. Whatever she was resting upon was elevated a great deal off the floor. There was a thick pink blanket spread out over her, and softer ones between herself and the mattress she rested on.

Slowly, she rolled out of the bed and walked towards the door. There was no one in the room she was in, so she assumed that everyone was outside. She opened the door and blinked, seeing Inuyasha sitting against the wall, his arms and legs crossed, his head slumped forward in sleep, his sword resting against his shoulder.

She crouched beside him, smiling fondly. 'Standing guard?' She wondered, her eyes shifting to the two triangles of soft looking fur on his head and she felt a strange urge to pet them. Slowly, she reached towards the soft looking ears and grabbed one in each hand, her heart beating so hard, she was almost certain he'd hear and wake. She applied gentle but firm pressure to them, rubbing them between her fingers.

He didn't wake, but the response she got startled her so much she immediately dropped them.

The hanyou made a strange noise in the back of his throat caught somewhere between a cat-like purr and a dog-like growl. She stared at him, wide-eyed, then reached up, renewing the massage. The noise continued and a soft moan followed as the dog-boy was pulled from his sleep.

Slowly, the hanyou lifted his head, sleepy golden eyes trying to determine what on earth was causing those warm, fluffy, and not _quite_ innocent feelings. Sleep dazed eyes found stormy blue and instinctually, he pressed against her hands to encourage her to continue the pleasant assault on his ears.

'Kagome...' He thought, almost closing his eyes, then he froze, his eyes snapping wide and awareness suddenly flooding him. "What the hell are you DOING!" He growled, backing as far away from her as he possibly could. He stared at her, wide-eyed, his ears twitching to get the feel of her fingers off of them.

It wasn't working.

Kagome looked at him in curious confusion. "Rubbing your ears." She said simply, as if it should have been obvious.

"Shit, woman! What the hell gave you the right!" He snarled viciously, batting the fingers that were reaching towards the two sensitive appendages away.

She froze, her brow furrowing a bit. "Sorry...I didn't know you were so sensitive about them..." She stood, walking downstairs. She had never been inside a multi-level house before, and so she felt strange on the stairs, but she kept her head up and her back straight. She could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen and moved slowly towards it. Upon entering, she found a woman with light brown hair standing before a stove, her back to her. "A-ano..."

The woman jumped, startled, and spun towards her, her eyes wide. Then, a shaky smile turned up the corners of the woman's lips. "Hello..." The woman said softly, walking away from the stove.

Kagome examined the woman closely. The face she was staring at was similar to her own, but what really startled her were the two stormy blue eyes that mirrored her own uncertain emotions. "You're the one who helped me?"

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi took a shaky breath. What do you say to the daughter you've missed for fourteen years? What do you say to the girl you remember as a four year old, but now stood before you as an adult, as a young woman?

"My name is Kagome-"

"Kagome." The woman said softly, looking at Kagome with a shaky smile. "I had a daughter by that name a long time ago."

Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly took a seat. "I see..."

"Your friend told me...you came from the well?"

"Hm..." She agreed, nodding. "Kaede-obaasan said I was found near there."

The woman turned back to the stove, her face sad. "Your parents?"

"I don't know. I was told I was an orphan for most of my life. I only recently learned that I might have been abandoned." Kagome said softly, looking at the woman's back.

"Oh..." The woman dished some food into a bowl and turned towards Kagome, a spoon in her hand. "I think...whoever your mother was didn't abandon you. No more than my daughter meant to disappear." She set the food down in front of her. "Here. It was my daughter's favorite dish. It's-"

"Oden." Kagome said evenly, looking up at the woman uncertainly. "What did your daughter call you?"

The woman smiled, tears dancing in her eyes. "She called me 'mama'." She said softly, sitting at the table as well.

"Did she have a friend who was half...American?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

A tear rolled down Kagome's face and she threw her arms around the woman tightly. "MAMA!" She cried, burying her face into the woman's shoulder as fourteen years worth of grief took them in it's grasp. Both women cried, holding each other tightly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nobody saw hide nor hair of Inuyasha until later that night, after dinner. When he finally returned, he avoided looking anywhere near Kagome. He didn't explain, she didn't ask. It was as if they had both silently resolved to NOT talk about what happened earlier. The pair was on shaky terms anyways, and it was as though Kagome's rather thoughtless actions involving his ears had nearly broken the camel's back.

Just before bed, Mrs. Higurashi, now mama, was changing Kagome's bandages and broached the subject, causing Inuyasha to flame up in 'anger', although the older woman suspected that he was just embarassed.

After the hanyou stormed off to sulk, Kagome confided in the woman. "I was giving him an ear-rub and he woke up. No matter how much he swears up and down he didn't like it, he did, because just before he realized what was going on, he leaned into it." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

Her mother giggled softly, smothering it behind her hand. "Every dog I've ever met absolutely LOVED getting his ears rubbed. Maybe Inu-youkai are just sensitive about them-"

"Inu-hanyou. Most strong youkai have more human ears, like this..." She pulled her own ears pointed. "Hanyou generally look like a youkai half-way through it's transformation..." She paused and leaned towards her mother. "But to be frank, most have better attitudes. I was surprised to discover that Inuyasha's seems to have deteriorated-"

"Who the fuck are you talking about, wench!"

Kagome's mouth snapped shut and she gave the hanyou a guilty once over. "You're back." She smiled cheerfully. "We were just discussing your-"

"Ears. I know. I could hear you down in the kitchen, for gods sake..." He muttered, slumping to the floor and looking anywhere but the girl and her mother.

"I think I'll go make sure Souta is ready for school tomorrow..." Her mother said, winking at the girl, then she leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "I don't blame you one bit for grabbing them. They're adorable."

Inuyasha swallowed hard and blushed, hiding it as best he could by turning his head from them. When the older woman was gone, he glanced back towards Kagome, who was studying him intently. "What?" He snapped defensively, looking at his feet to hide the new blush on his face. 'Why the hell's she staring at me like that! Am I that weird looking!'

"Nothing..." She smiled. "There's no need to get defensive..." She looked at her hands. "I'm sorry I touched your ears without permission...I couldn't help myself." She looked towards him once again and smiled brightly.

He stared at her wide-eyed. Then, with a blush, he turned away. "Keh. Well, now you know better." He grumbled. He didn't mind really, but the massage she'd given him was intimate and no one had touched his ears since his...

Since his mother died.

His face saddened as he realized once again, he'd neglected visiting her grave on the anniversary of her death. He closed his eyes, but they snapped open when he heard the girl on the bed shift and then a warm body sat down beside him. He saw her looking at her palm and blushed, glancing away.

"We're even, now, huh..." The girl said softly, smiling. She glanced towards him. "You kept your promise."

He scowled. "You're even dumber than I thought." He grumbled under his breath. "This isn't a life for a life, you ditz." He looked at her face, his own hard with annoyance. Her stormy blue eyes were wide from shock and surprise. "I made a vow. I sealed it with my blood. That means until one of us dies, I HAVE to protect you. Do you get it? Or am I wasting my fucking breath!"

She looked down at the small scar on her hand and then looked up at the boy who was glaring at her with an irritated expression. A sad feeling filled her as she realized the boy she'd saved ten years ago was gone. The boy that, admittedly, she had believed she'd loved was gone. The boy she'd waited for. The boy she'd denied Akitoki and his brother's advances for...

He was gone.

Slowly, she stood up and turned her back to him, walking towards the bed. Tears stood in her eyes and she sat down slowly, her hand resting over her heart. "Inuyasha, you should go tell the other's that I'm okay. Tell them that I'll make it..."

"You'll see them yourself." He growled, turning his back towards her.

Slowly, she shook her head. "No, no I wont. I'm not going back." She said softly.

The hanyou's eyes snapped wide and he slowly turned to face her. "What?" He asked softly, moving towards her slowly, like she was a wild animal that might run away at any opportunity. "What are you talkin' about, Kagome? Of course you're coming back..."

She felt her lower lip tremble, but she held her ground, lifting her face to his. "Why should I! I'm in danger there! This place...it's safe, I wouldn't have to worry about being a priestess anymore, I wouldn't have to worry about the shikon no tama..." She closed her eyes, releasing a tear down her cheek. "I belong here. I've always belonged here."

"No!" He whispered fiercely. "I'll drag you back, I swear I will!" He clenched his hands into fists. "I made a promise to protect you-"

"To what ends?" She asked softly. "What's the point in a protector that wishes he could be somewhere else? What's the point in being near someone who doesn't even look at you as a friend, or trust you enough to let you play with their ears a bit." She glared at him, then her face softened when she saw the struck expression on his face, the pain in his eyes.

He sat down beside her, lifting his hand to her face slowly. It trembled just a bit before he touched her skin. Gently her urged her face back towards his. "Kagome, I don't want to be anywhere else. I made a promise, and I'm a man of my word. You...you are very precious. You gave me a chance when no one else would. I can count the people who I trust on one hand and you're one of them, but..." He paused, swallowing hard. "You must NOT touch my ears. Only..." He blushed, looking away. "Only a mate should..." He muttered under his breath.

She realized what he meant and her face flushed bright red. She glanced away, a tiny sound of understanding escaping her lips. "I...I see..." She said, looking down at her hands. "I...I didn't know..."

He snorted, then smiled a bit, glancing towards her. "So...you'll come back?" He asked softly.

She looked down at her hands, biting her lip. "I...I don't know...I mean, I just found my mom again. I have a lot of lost time to make up for..." She looked towards him and smiled. "But I do have friends there...Sango-chan, Kaede-obaasan, Miroku-no-sukebe..." She heard his snort at the nickname and smiled, lifting a hand and brushing some hair from his face. "You..."

He blinked, looking towards her. Then a small smile turned up the corners of his lips and he looked back at the ground. He felt her warmth shift closer towards him and then she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He blushed, but kept his gaze fixed on the floor. One of his ears twitched against his will and he slowly leaned his head against hers. "I'll be beside you, anyways." He said softly.

He heard her soft sigh and glanced towards her, seeing that she was asleep against his shoulder and his heart throbbed in his chest. 'She trusts me?' He wondered. 'Aren't priestesses raised to hate my kind...yet...' He smiled, gently laying her back against the mattress. "You're special, Kagome...you're not like them..." He said softly, his scarred hand wrapping around hers. "Even back then...you approached me without fear, and didn't condemn me for what I am..." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Another day, another chapter done. Hope no one was left disappointed. I'd thank everyone for their comments and stuff, but...I've had so many that I can no longer keep up. Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers, as well as those who have put this story under Favorites, as well as those who have it on Alert. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and mild angst I threw in. Love peace and puppy eared hanyous! -DemonSaya_


	5. 4

Kagome woke the next morning in an empty room.

She sat up slowly, looking around back and forth, searching for her dog-eared companion. She bit her lip, then blinked, running her tongue over it lightly. Curiously she licked her upper lip as well. They felt strange. Warmer than normal.

She shrugged, passing the feeling off as over active imagination, climbing out of bed and unwrapping the bandage around her arm. She was pleased to see the swelling had gone down quite a bit already, and her fever had evidentially broken some time during the evening. She could probably go back that evening.

With a sigh, she sat back down on the bed and extended her senses hoping to find her companion. Instead, she found her mother in the kitchen, her brother in his room, and her grandfather in the shrine.

She frowned, pulling on her red hakama and headed down to ask her mother where he'd gone.

The older Higurashi was standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes from the night before, a small smile on her face as she hummed a nondescript tune. She saw Kagome walk in and turned, smiling. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sitting down at the table, her face curious.

Her mother put a finger to her lips and frowned a bit. "I believe he said he was heading back to his time to let the others know you were safe. Such an attentive young man. Is he your husband?"

Kagome flushed bright red at the woman's words, and meekly shook her head, although she didn't mind the idea of being with him. If any one would object to them as a couple, it would be him, and the rest of the people in their time. "I helped him when he was younger. In return, he promised that he would protect me, that is all." She looked at the palm of her hand, remembering the day all those years ago when an innocent young hanyou stole her first and last kiss.

The older woman watched the girl knowingly. She knew it would be too much to ask for her daughter to come live here forever. After all, feudal Japan was all the girl had ever known. She kissed her daughter's forehead and stroked her hair. "I'm sure he'll be back tonight. And if he's not, you can go back tomorrow. Your arm isn't completely healed up yet."

Kagome frowned a bit, but nodded. "Alright." She said softly, accepting the cup of tea the older woman handed her. "That sounds like a good idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The first thing Inuyasha noticed as he left the well was the scent of blood heavy in the air. He shuddered slightly in horror, realizing that it was human blood. He also felt powerful youki coming from the direction of the village. Without a word, he hurried in the direction of the village, praying his friend and the demon hunter were safe.

As he exited the tree line, he saw a horde of demons attacking the village. Amongst the fray of terrified villagers, were several priestesses, Miroku, and the taijiya. He drew his sword and charged into the fray, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Nothing brought him to life like the heat of battle. He sliced easily through a centipede youkai, spinning gracefully on the ball of his foot, sending his sword plunging into a spider.

"Inuyasha!" He heard his friend call and turned, seeing Miroku making his way towards him. The priest looked relieved. "Is Kagome-sama safe?"

"Eh! I left her with her mother." Inuyasha grinned, while the monk took his place at his back, his staff at the ready. He was startled when someone's back came against his side and they formed a triangle. He glanced towards the person, seeing the taijiya, her mask in place, a determined look on her face, wielding the large bone boomerang. "Let's kick some monster ass." The hanyou growled, springing towards the first of the demons that lunged towards him.

Sango sprung towards another group, swinging Hiraikotsu with the ease of a hardened fighter. She moved gracefully, as though she were dancing rather than fighting. Where Inuyasha was wild recklessness and raw talent, she was deadly skill and ruthless efficiency. Anyone who'd paused to watch would have seen that while a woman, she was no amateur fighter. She was used to handling a large number of youkai all at once.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha moved through the demons quickly, destroying many of those that were attacking, till suddenly, an arrow shot through the sky and Miroku pushed Inuyasha to the ground quickly. "Hama no ya!" He gasped, his purple eyes wide with worry.

The bow string still vibrated in Kikyou's hand as the purity arrow lay waste to the remaining demons. She stood poised and emotionless, her eyes surveying the damage. Blood dripped down her arm and she ground her teeth together. Immediately, she glanced towards the other priestesses, seeking out Kaede. "Kaede. The barrier around the shrine has fallen."

The elder woman nodded, having sensed it as well. "The jewel..."

Kikyou looked towards the monk, the hanyou, and the taijiya. Her face was still emotionless as ever, especially as they passed over the hanyou. "I seem to have missed one." She said evenly.

Kaede, who had been injured in the fight, slowly slumped to the ground, finally succumbing to her wounds. She was surprised to see the hanyou get to his feet and come towards her. Her aged eyes examined him closely. "Inuyasha...?"

When he reached her, he turned his back to her and dropped to his knees. "Get on, babaa." He said evenly.

The elderly priestess gently waved away the young priestesses who were taking offense to the hanyou and put her arms around his neck, feeling him hoop his arms under her legs and stand up as if she didn't weigh anything at all. "Take me to the shrine, hanyou, I must check the damage."

"The hell you do, have one of these brats check it, and get someone to see to your wounds, babaa." The hanyou said stubbornly. He began walking up the stairs of the shrine and heard Miroku and Sango fall into step behind him. He paused, glancing back at the high priestess. "You should get checked too. I smell blood on you."

The miko's eyes widened in shock then she gave him a hard look. "I don't need help from a half-breed." She said harshly.

The hanyou blinked as she spat out the word and something a young girl said came back to him. "People can't help how they're born." He said evenly, then walked up the last of the stairs and disappeared into the shrine.

He lifted his eyes as he entered the shrine and a hush went over the injured people. He didn't speak to any of them, and for the most part, they didn't speak to him, besides the occasional shout of 'hanyou' and 'go back to hell where you belong'. He heard Sango and Miroku walking behind him and took some mild comfort in their presence. They weren't Kagome, but they soothed the sting of the insults.

He was used to this. But whoever it was that said that words could never hurt someone didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Words hurt more than fists, more than swords, more than anything else.

He reached an empty straw palette and lay the elderly priestess against it. He felt her hand grab his wrist and glanced towards her. "Just stay here, babaa." He grumbled, then glanced towards Miroku. "You can treat her?"

The priest nodded, staring at his friend in concern. "What will you do, Inuyasha?"

He paused, glancing back at them. "I'll bring in the wounded." He said evenly. He spared a glance at Kaede. "There's the scent of youki in this room. You might want to have one of your girls check and make sure everything's still here."

"Like what?" Kikyou asked, her eyes narrow.

Inuyasha turned towards her. "Look, those demons were after something. I don't know what, I don't know why, but they were. One demon made it this far. There's a good chance that whoever it was, got what they wanted. So go check." He snapped, his eyes narrow as well. The woman looked like an older, more mature version of Kagome. He had a nagging suspicion that had Kagome remained at this shrine, she would have wound up just like the high priestess. Without another word, he turned on the ball of his foot and headed out of the shrine to find more wounded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha worked with the uninjured villagers to pull the remaining villagers from under their collapsed huts, finding some injured, others dead, others dying. Something had instilled blood lust in those demons, and the hanyou knew this wasn't just a random attack. This village had something it wanted. Wanted enough to kill for.

Although Inuyasha seemed simple minded, he was actually very intelligent, having spent most of his life learning. His mother taught him how to read and write, and while he was living with her, he read a lot. Then, when she died, he found himself learning how to survive on his own, hunting, cooking the food. He quickly learned that most demons needed a reason to attack a village, be it food or blood lust. Demons weren't all that different from humans in that.

It didn't stop him from gutting the ones that attacked humans, but it was still a fact.

This village had something those demons wanted, and whoever sent them in the villages direction knew how to use people. It was like they were wooden puppets in someone's sick, macabre play. To hell with the demons he'd killed. They weren't the problem. The problem was the one who'd gotten into the shrine. The one who'd been pulling the strings.

What angered him was that they all acted exactly how the demon had predicted. Protect the village and leave the shrine as a target. Why not, there was a barrier around it, right? Wrong. He narrowed his eyes, lifting some rubble off another humans leg. The man stuttered a thank you as two uninjured villagers helped him up to the shrine.

The hanyou frowned, watching him go. How had a demon destroyed the barrier? Such power was uncommon at best. Even his taiyoukai brother hadn't the power to do such. Only priests and priestesses could drop their own barrier-

He froze and his eyes widened, moving up to the shrine.

He found the high priestess looking down at him with an expression of disdain. He fisted his hands, feeling the claws bite into the skin. An involuntary growl escaped him and he moved onto the next fallen hut, heaving the fallen rubble onto a steadily growing pile of it.

He continued to feel her eyes on his back as he worked, but ignored her. That woman wasn't worth his time. Someone who left her village as a sacrifice wasn't worth anything. The only thing he thought of as he worked was someone who was laying in a room with an infected wound.

Someone who had taught him something even his mother hadn't.

The value of life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He is a strange one, that hanyou." Kaede said, shuffling up behind the younger priestess. She saw Kikyou jump and found an oddly guilty expression on her face. "The shikon no tama has been taken." She said, turning her eyes back down to the boy who was extracting wounded and dead from the fallen huts.

"He is an abomination. A mix of two things that should never have touched in such a manner. It is disgusting." Kikyou said with a sneer, not saying a word about the jewel. After all, she knew. It didn't take a genius to figure out why demons were attacking the village. It mattered not. The jewel would be recaptured, and she would purify it once again.

Kaede chuckled. "That abomination has the strength of ten villagers, and the stamina to match. He fought better than our trained priestesses at killing those demons, and saved a lot of lives. I don't think I'd call him an abomination, Kikyou. I think he's more like a miracle."

The younger priestess looked at Kaede, wide-eyed. "What makes you say that? So what he's strong? All demons are! And I laid waste to hundreds of demons with my hama no ya!"

The old woman smiled, looking down at the boy. "Ah, my girl, I didn't realize you were so blinded. You don't see the red string of fate that binds that boy to Kagome, and both to their friends and all of them to the jewel. They are the ones who will purge the shikon no tama from this world, as well as the evil that attempted to steal it this night."

"Attempted!" Kikyou turned towards her, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean attempted!"

Kaede's smile turned secretive. "Long ago, when the jewel came into the shrines possession, I knew what a danger it would be to mankind in the wrong hands, so I separated the jewel from it's power. All that was stolen today was a meaningless bauble. A little ball of quartz with no power what so ever." She saw the incredulous look on Kikyou's face and turned away from her. "You are surprised?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed dramatically and she turned on the ball of her foot, stalking into the shrine.

The elderly miko watched her go, till she heard someone approaching her from behind. She felt out with her mind and found the hanyou there, a villager on his back once again. "Inuyasha, when you're done with that person, I must speak to you."

"Hm." He grunted in agreement, walking past her and disappearing into the shrine.

Kaede watched him go, a serious expression on her face. She had done her part, but that boy had done his part as well. She had felt it when he'd carried her into the shrine. The scar on his palm that symbolized a blood bond, a pact between two people. The mirror scar was on the hand of Kagome. She waited until he had returned, and gestured for him to follow her.

Inuyasha snorted, walking along.

"The scar on your hand, it's been burning lately, hasn't it." Kaede said knowingly.

He blinked, looking towards her, then at his palm. "How did you know about it?" He asked, feeling mild mistrust towards the old woman. Although she was not one of they who'd driven him from the village, he still had trouble trusting humans.

"I sensed the magic coming from it. I assume that's your blood pact with Kagome?" She said solemnly. At his hesitant nod, she glanced away. "Are you aware that Kagome possesses holy powers rivaling anyone's I've ever seen? Yet, when I saw her this last time she was here, something about her had changed. A red string tied at the fourth finger of her left hand joined to the same place on your body."

The hanyou snorted again. "What the hell are you talkin' about, babaa? There's no string on my finger."

"Not that you can see. But look at your left palm."

He did so and froze. The scar had been stinging for awhile, since he'd left that morning, and now he saw that it was blood red, and glowing almost pink. He looked towards the miko in confusion.

"Blood pacts link two spirits, two souls, I'm sure you know that. But sometimes, fate steps in on two people and make plans for them long before they're born." She paused, glancing towards the well. "Go to Kagome. Protect her. I feel the evil spirits gathering, they want something she has. Bring her to me tomorrow, she and I must have a talk. There are things she needs to know, before fate reaches out and wraps her in it's grasp."

Inuyasha looked around and realized they were now at the edge of the forest. He glanced at the miko, then at his palm, then towards the well. "There are other's buried-"

"We will find them, Inuyasha. Right now, Kagome needs you. Go."

He gave a firm nod and sprinted off towards the well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was nearly asleep when she heard her window slide open. She sat quickly, a hand tightening the front of her yukata. She saw Inuyasha standing there, the moon lighting him up from behind and his pupils glowing like an animals in the darkness of her room. She relaxed instantly. "Ah, Inuyasha..." She smiled a bit. "I was worried, you left and didn't say anything." She glanced towards him as he moved towards the bed and silently sat, his back against the mattress, his sword against his shoulder, grasped in his hand. "Inuyasha?"

"The village was attacked this morning." He said softly.

Her eyes widened, her breath catching. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, covering her mouth in shock.

He kinda hummed and shrugged. "There were a lot of wounded. Miroku and Sango are fine, the old woman and the high priestess got a little hurt. A few died. I've seen worse."

Kagome nodded, her brow creased in concern. "We'll return tomorrow, then."

He nodded in agreement.

She frowned. The hanyou seemed awfully subdued this evening. She wrapped her yukata tighter around herself and slid off the bed, sitting beside him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Something's bothering me. The barrier around the shrine dropped during the attack. A demon got in and stole a shikon no something or 'nuther. That high priestess chick seems to high and mighty around me for me to think she has anything to do with it, though, but I just can't figure out how else the barrier would have dropped."

Kagome frowned a bit. "The shikon no tama? That rooms sealed by protective wardings..."

He shrugged. "Then the old hag goes all cryptic on me and shit, telling me to come here and protect you. Keh, like I had other plans, anyways..." He muttered under his breath. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and flushed, looking away from her to hide the blush with his hair. He glanced down at his palm and saw the scar seemed to be glowing slightly pink. The pain was practically gone. He blushed darker, reaching down and wrapping his hand around hers.

Kagome's eyes shot wide and she lifted her head to look at him. His face was hidden from her view, but she could see a faint pink tinge around his neck. A tiny smile turned up the corners of her lips and she gave his hand a squeeze in return, resting her head back where it had been. A few moments later, his head rested against hers and a tiny sigh escaped her as she felt herself relax completely and begin to drift to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Kagome..." He said softly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Rest, I'll protect you...Don't worry about a thing." He murmured as she drifted off. When her breathing slowed to it's sleeping pace, he released her hand, shifting his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He buried his nose into her hair and breathed her sweet scent deeply. He realized what he was doing and almost released her, but the position he was in was too nice.

With a sigh, he rested his cheek against her hair, nuzzling her gently, trying not to wake her, but taking comfort in her presence. He had never understood why, in his darkest hours, her bright blue eyes flashed into his mind and brought a strange sense of calm flooding through him. Maybe it was just the blood pact, but something about her made him feel calm, yet excited, hot and cold, all at the same time.

Was this what love felt like?

He felt a twinge of guilt remembering the day before, how he'd over reacted about her touching his ears. But it made him feel things he shouldn't, things he could never feel. She was an innocent, a priestess. Thinking about taking her as his mate could be considered defiling her. Besides, she just saw him as her friend. They would never be anything else.

He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, when he realized that one day, she would be married to a human and probably with several little human whelps of her own. He buried his nose into her hair, his brow creasing in sadness.

He was a hanyou, by definition, unlovable. Humans rejected him because he was part youkai, youkai rejected him because he was part human. No matter how much he cared for someone, they could never love him back.

His eyes hardened and he instinctively tightened his embrace around the young miko. It didn't matter. He would fulfill his promise. Until one of them died, he would protect her. He would protect her from any danger they came across, make sure she survived. But he didn't care about the blood pact anymore. This girl had shown him kindness, had sheltered him when he was wounded.

She had touched him.

He ground his teeth together against the onslaught of emotions. His mind screamed at him that she could never love him as he was, while his heart whispered to him that she was his. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the girl in his arms, resting her against her bed and pulled the covers up around her.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her face and he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. The girl smiled and murmured something snuggling further under the blankets. He smiled a bit, then resumed his post at her bedside, taking his sword in his hands, and sitting, prepared to fight whatever got it's mind set to attack.

They wouldn't get past him.

He had something to protect.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Another chapter done. It was weird writing that last scene, where Inuyasha is kinda acting like a sad little puppy. Anyways, hope ya'll like. I'll try to put up a chapter of Kagome, Born of Fire sometime tomorrow. No writing on weekends, so Monday, I'll try to do something for Bringing Kagome Back, then Inuyasha's Inheritance. Since I'm restructuring BKB first, I'll be working on Chapter 1, and it won't pop up as having a new chapter. I already restructured the prologue, which actually took me a whole day just to get that little bit out. I had to decide what things I wanted to change and what I wanted to keep. . ; Harder than you might think, especially since all the people who love that story are probably going to try to decapitate me for changing stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wish me luck! ;_


	6. 5

Inuyasha was putting a somewhat strange amount of distance between them. He walked a full arms length away, looking around in a paranoid manner, his eyes flitting back and forth. His hands flexed off and on, his muscles tense, as though he expected someone to come out and attack them.

These actions were nothing strange. He'd accepted that they were going to have to be together until one of them died because of their blood pact. She'd known from when he offered to provide escort, and despite how he'd hurt her that night where he rejected the promise and her in a breath, she forgave him for that. She'd grown accustomed to his presence always being there, to the way he would stand near her, just slightly behind her as though to catch her if she should stumble.

Now, he was intentionally putting space between them.

All that came to mind was the events of last night where he'd held her gently until she'd fallen asleep. Perhaps he was uncomfortable with having contact like that with her. After all, even though he'd accepted their blood pact, it didn't mean that he actually wished to be around her, and they had been apart for many years.

They were different.

She glanced towards her companion in a worried manner and caught his eyes resting on her. A faint blush flashed over her cheeks and she quickly looked back at the path. His behavior was confusing her terribly. Why did he treat her like she was diseased, yet look at her with eyes that she'd only seen men direct at their wives or lovers. She was not Inuyasha's wife, and she'd never laid with him before, so then why-?

They hit the edge of the forest and Kagome sucked in a sharp breath. The carnage was terrible. Even now there was a large funeral pyre burning, cremating the bodies of those who'd either died during the attack, or hadn't survived the night. Over half of the huts were completely destroyed.

What startled her, however, was the expression the villagers were giving her hanyou companion. Rather than the disgust and fear they'd expressed only days previous, they were looking at him in relief and something akin to respect. Several of them bowed to them as they made their way through the village towards the shrine. She looked at the hanyou who wasn't making eye contact with the villagers, but instead was looking up the stairs at someone. She followed his gaze and couldn't help the mild twinge of jealousy at seeing the boy was looking at Kikyou.

"The barrier has been reassembled in full." The woman said, looking at the hanyou with an expression of disdain.

"Kagome needs to talk to Kaede-babaa." He replied evenly, keeping his expression blank, keeping his thoughts hidden from both of the women who looked so similar, but were so different. He arched an eyebrow. "So either we both go in or she needs to come out." He cracked his claws slightly in a threatening manner.

Kagome passively rested her hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "There is no cause for violence." She said evenly, then looked towards Kikyou. "Please take me to Kaede-sama." She said evenly, the picture of a serene priestess.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist lightly. "The old hag instructed me not to leave you alone." He said in a lowered voice. "And I don't trust that woman."

The girl smiled slightly, a smirk, as though she was humored. "Neither do I, Inuyasha." She said bluntly, then turned towards the high priestess and ascended the stairs. She glanced back at the hanyou to see him standing tense upon the stairs and quickly returned her eyes in front of her, hopefully before Kikyou noticed.

"Feelings for the beast?" Kikyou mocked, not missing the worried glance.

Kagome looked towards Kikyou, and smiled. "I'm not a priestess anymore, Kikyou, remember? I can 'have feelings' for whomever I choose." She paused, placing a finger lightly on her lip, then smiled. "Unlike you." With that, she passed the high priestess and went through the barrier easily, entering the shrine and leaving her 'guard dog', as her mother called him, on the stairs.

The shrine was filled with the sound of souls in pain, moans and whimpers and cries. She actually heard a few of them call for her in their desperate state, but she had business to attend to, she really owed these people nothing for how they'd treated her as a child. She ducked into the back room and saw Kaede laying on a straw palette, and quickly walked towards her, kneeling at her side. "Kaede-sama." She said softly, her voice concerned.

The elderly woman turned towards her and nodded, sitting slowly. "I see Inuyasha kept his word." She said. "Not that I doubted. He is very loyal to you."

Kagome nodded in response. Not that she could understand what went on in his crazy little head.

"I called you back because I wished to speak with you." Kaede said, gesturing for some of the younger priestesses to leave the room. "As you well know, I made it so you could remember your past in case you needed it." She paused, then continued. "Long ago, before you left here I did something else, something that only the elders knew of. I entrusted the power of the shikon no tama to your soul."

Kagome nodded, understanding.

"Now, I managed to separate the jewel from it's powers, so the power of the jewel runs through your blood, and that makes you extremely important to keep alive. I did not, however, consider you creating a blood pact with someone." The old woman shook her head. "It wasn't until I saw that scar on your hand that I realized, and then...seeing the red string of fate that ran between you and Inuyasha, as well as the matching scar on his own hand."

She wasn't stupid, and she was able to put two and two together. "Because of the blood pact, Inuyasha carries a small fraction of the jewels power as well." She said quietly, touching her lip with the first finger.

Kaede nodded. "Which means that both of you must be kept alive until the jewels housing is retrieved from the thief."

Kagome's lips pulled into a slightly grim smile. "I see. Thank you, Kaede..." She slowly stood and walked towards the door.

"Kagome, this demon, it will use trickery and evil to lead the two of you astray. You must be extremely careful, and never believe your eyes." The old woman said fiercely as Kagome left the room.

Kagome paused and nodded calmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the forest, glaring up the stairs to the temple. The girl had disappeared up those stairs what felt like hours ago. He was starting to get anxious. Suddenly, a warm hand touched him and he felt himself jump sky high. He turned and found a young woman with dark hair and bright eyes standing there, smiling gently. He didn't know her, nor did he recognize her. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"The villagers wished to thank you for your help yesterday..." The woman said, hiding her face slightly behind her fan. "They wish to apologize for their treatment towards you when you were younger."

He snarled softly, snatching his arm away from her. "Don't be ridiculous. I have no interest in you." He growled, and would have walked into the forest, but the woman's voice stopped him.

"But you have interest in that girl?"

He hesitated, turning towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"The priestess, Kagome-sama." She said, walking towards him, leaning towards him and pressing her lips against his chin. "I know you don't want me, you want her. But she wont have you, will she..." She lightly began to part his clothing, lightly touching his muscular frame with an evil smirk.

Inuyasha tried to fight it off, but he was a man after all, half-demon and a freak, perhaps, but he was still a man. Besides, as long as he didn't see her face, didn't breath her scent, he could tell himself that it was Kagome touching him like this, not some whore the town hired to pacify him. Lips began to play lightly over his neck and his head fell backwards. He barely registered her tugging him away from the view of the stairs, and into the forest.

He never saw Kagome at the top of the stairs, looking down on the scene with a hurt expression.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat beside the river crying, wishing Sango was still in the village. The villagers had told her that she and the priest had returned to the Taijiya village to inform them of the circumstances, partly because that's where the shikon no tama was made. The hunter would probably bring back her little brother, and her pet fire-cat, Kirara.

The thought made her sniffle a bit and smile. Kohaku, Sango's brother had a crush on her since he was seven. He would always bring her sweet gifts like flowers, and often kissed her cheek. He'd asked her to marry him when he was thirteen and she was seventeen and she'd said no, explaining he was like a brother to her.

Yes, she loved Kohaku as Sango did, but she also loved Inuyasha, but evidentially he had no such feelings for her.

Pain wrenched at her gut and she wrapped her arms around her knees, pressing her eyes into them. She heard someone approaching her from behind and glanced back, finding Inuyasha there, looking at her in mock concern. She glared at him harshly and then looked back across the river.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She snorted, looking away. "I don't want to talk to you right now." She said angrily.

He sat beside her, wearing an obstinate expression. "Keh, what's your problem, wench?"

She turned towards him, tears in her eyes. "Do you want to know!" She yelled at him, her fury building. "Do you really! Well, here it is: I saw you walk off into the woods with that woman! She give you a good time! She fuck you good!"

He looked away, hiding his face with his hair. "What's it matter to you? It's not like you want me."

"You didn't even ASK me!" She yelled at him. "How the hell would you know what I want! I've wanted you back in my life since you left back then! You didn't even give me the chance..." She felt his hands grab her upper arms and she lifted her face to stare at him miserably.

Without a word, he lowered his lips to hers, pressing them fiercely against hers, his claws running down her sides to pull her firmly against him. She clung to him, tears still standing in her eyes, and she parted her lips slightly when she felt his tongue run lightly across them.

That was when it all turned dark.

Suddenly, he was forcing her against the ground, and his claws began scraping at her in a painful manner. She winced and tried to pull away, but when she looked at the person who'd been kissing her before, she no longer saw Inuyasha. The hair was black, the skin was pale instead of richly tanned. The eyes were red and cruel.

She tried to pull away again and tried to scream, but a hand wrapped around her throat, cutting it off and squeezing.

"When I found out that I simply had a powerless bauble, I was furious...I would have relaxed a bit easier if I'd known how simple it would be to fool you..." He laughed at her, and threw her to the ground, watching as she jumped up and tried to run away from him. Quickly, he wrapped a hand around her hair and threw her against a tree, smiling in pleasure at the crack her head made when it hit the trunk.

Kagome hit the tree with enough power to knock most humans out, and saw stars. She closed her eyes and begged Inuyasha to help her, to rescue her, and then she remembered him disappearing into the forest with an unnamed female. Tears rolled down her face and she knew he wouldn't be coming to save her this time.

She was pressed face first against the tree and her clothing was abruptly ripped from the back of her neck all the way down till it lay in tatters on the ground. Her eyes widened in horror and she managed to scream one thing as the demon violated her.

"NO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The tingle in his palm suddenly lit aflame.

Inuyasha could tell the woman was trying to distract him from it, her hands dancing over his skin, and it was almost working. Kagome was still at the temple, right? Then she should be safe from any demons. But what if she'd left it's protective barrier while he was in here with this...

Suddenly, he caught the trick.

He shoved the woman away from himself and lifted his nose to the air. Without a word, he darted back towards the village. Yes, there was her scent, at the base of the stairs, mixed with the smell of her tears, something he knew very well she hadn't been doing when they arrived. Which could only mean she'd been hurt by something. Without a word, he began darting along, following her scent.

As he ran, his fear grew. The burning in his hand seemed to have dulled to a numb throbbing, and he knew something was gravely wrong with his charge. "Dammit!" He snarled, wondering what kind of protector was he. He'd gone off with a whore while Kagome was inside, dealing with business and he'd failed to meet her upon her exiting the shrine.

Suddenly, he left the thin grove of trees that separated the village from the river and he stumbled backwards in shock. Pain raced through him as he saw Kagome laying limp against the ground, tears still falling down her face, her eyes upon him, accusing, as if saying: I know what kept you.

He crept towards her, and with each step, his horror grew. There was blood slewn around the clearing, her blood, and her clothing was in torn to shreds, some pieces still fluttering, moving along the ground. There were deep claw marks in her flesh, and all over her. There was a rather painful looking bruise on her face that was already swelling and turning purple. "Oh, god..." He whispered, dropping to his knees beside her, and he felt tears gather in his eyes. "Kagome..." He lightly reached towards her face to touch her and felt pain shoot through him when she flinched away from his touch. "Who did this to you?"

She simply stared up at him, seeing the grief and pain on his face, not the cocky, surly young man, but suddenly, she was seeing the boy once again. Without a word, she looked away from him as the memory of him disappearing into the woods surfaced once again. She felt so weak. So tired. She just wanted to sleep. To sleep and never wake up. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and heard him calling out to her, his hands gently shaking her. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't go..." He whispered desperately. "Please..."

She took a weak breath. "What does it matter? I'm not as good as someone else, right?" She saw the shock flash across his face and then regret, pain, guilt. "Yes, I saw...and you were so preoccupied, you couldn't even take the time to save me..." She looked away from him, feeling the pain of the discovery all over again.

"I don't want her! Even when she came at me, I didn't want her!" He leaned over her face, looking down in her eyes. He could feel her life force ebbing and he looked down at his burning hand. "But I can't have who I want!" He whispered fiercely. "I'm unclean, she's too pure. I don't even deserve to have her look at me with fondness..." He closed his eyes, feeling his pain choking him.

She slowly looked back at him.

He opened his eyes and saw her blue ones resting on his face warily. Slowly, he leaned down, preparing to kiss her lips, and was shocked when she turned her head away. His eyes smarted and he moved away from her slightly. "Even you agree..."

"You're not the one tainted anymore, Inuyasha." She said softly, her head still turned away from him, wishing she could die. Die and not tell him this. "The power of the jewel has left my body...I'm dying..." She whispered, her breaths unsteady from the urge to cry.

"If I'm not the tainted one, why wont you let me..." He whispered, broken.

"I want to die. I'd rather die than live knowing that I'd been so preoccupied that a demon raped me." She whispered hoarsely. She looked up at him. "I didn't know...I thought you'd returned...it..." She looked away, her eyes closed in pain. "It kissed me using your face."

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and turned it back towards her. "I'm not that demon." He whispered fiercely. "It's me, Inuyasha...I'm your friend. I'm the boy you saved ten years ago. It's my turn to save you." He whispered, and leaned forwards, lightly brushing his lips against hers. He felt her lips part slightly and felt her breath rush across his face. He pressed more firmly against her lips, his scarred palm resting against hers and he ran a finger lightly against it. Then, he heard her breath sigh out of her and her chest didn't rise again.

His eyes snapped open and he saw her laying there with a content smile on her face, her skin pale, her chest still. Horror grasped him and he reached for her wrist, trying desperately to find her pulse, but he fumbled several times, until he leaned forward, pressing his ear lightly against her chest, realizing he couldn't hear her heart beat. "No! Kagome! NO!" He gently shook her, tears gathering in her eyes. He gently scooped her up and cradled her against his chest. "Kagome..." He whimpered. "Please no...come back...please wake up...don't leave me..."

He heard someone approaching him from behind and turned, his face streaked with tears and he found Sango and Miroku standing there, their eyes wide, and Kaede behind them, a worried expression on her face. A small fire-cat was growling at him faintly.

"I failed her..." He whispered, a tear rolling down her face. "She's...gone..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha went the rest of the day in a numb haze. He couldn't feel the race of her blood mixed with his any more. The scar throbbed numbly, and he simply sat there, watching over her body, wondering how he was going to go tell her mother the daughter who'd just returned was dead now, due to his carelessness.

Now and then, he would hide his face behind his hair and although he didn't make a sound, his companions knew he was crying. The only time he'd gotten up and walked out of the hut was when Kaede came in to pray for her safe passage.

It was during that time, when he remembered his mother's words, that someday he would find someone who would love him even more than she, someone who would love him the way she loved his father. Someone he would love as his father loved her.

And while he'd always known he had deep feelings towards Kagome, it wasn't until she lay dying in his arms that he realized how deep they ran, that he was in love her. That gentle kiss by the river as she lay dying, he'd prayed that it would give her the will to live, but the expression on her face told him she'd merely died happy.

It was the least he could do for her.

His grief was beginning to well up and he looked down at the fang at his side and it brought memories of his brother, when he was older, he'd left Miroku to go train for awhile, when he met with his brother, and they'd clashed blades. He'd lost miserably, but the older demon hadn't killed him, simply saying that killing him as weak as he was didn't mean anything.

The older demon hadn't even drawn his sword.

He'd asked Myoga, his 'retainer', during one of his last visits why, and the flea had explained some things about the two swords his father had left behind.

Tetsusaiga, his blade, was a destructive fang, said to lay waste to a hundred demons in one swing, not that Inuyasha had ever managed such a move.

Tenseiga, a sword or equal strength, Sesshoumaru's blade, was a healing fang, said to give life to a hundred people in one swing, not that his full demon brother would use it for such.

That caused a tingle of hope to run through Inuyasha's body and he reentered the hut, seeing Sango crying besides the girl's body, a plan began to slowly form in his mind. But would his brother agree to do it? Would his brother save a girl who meant absolutely nothing to him? He licked his lips, preparing to make a great sacrifice if it meant she could live again. "It may be...a little premature to mourn." He said slowly.

Everyone looked towards him with expressions ranging from fury (the demon hunter's brother and a few villagers) to curiousity (Miroku, Sango, and Kaede) to disgust (Kikyou and most of the priestesses).

He took an unsteady breath and moved towards Kagome. He flicked his eyes towards Miroku and knelt besides the girl's head. "I told you once that I met my brother?" He said evenly. "He has a blade that is Tetsusaiga's equal, it's opposite. It's called Tenseiga." He glanced between the old priestess, the taijiya and the monk seeing the interest on their faces and continued hesitantly. "It's a healing sword."

The collective people in the room sucked in their breath.

"You mean..."

"I don't know if he'll use it, but I think that it might be able to revive her if he does..." He looked towards them, nervous. "If we go, we'll have to move quickly, at least 300 ri a day, without stopping. I don't know how long the sword will work on her."

Miroku stood and nodded. "Then we leave at once."

"We'll need supplies." Sango pointed out.

"Kagome's mother packed a bunch of stuff for her. I can pick up that stuck up asshole's scent from miles away." He reached down and began to pick up Kagome but was stopped by a very angry young man.

"I don't want you touching her." He said fiercely.

Inuyasha looked Kohaku directly in the eyes and removed his hand from her wrist. "I don't care what you want, kid." He said bluntly. "Neither of them can carry her as far as I can without tiring. Just in case you don't have a concept of how far three hundred ri are, you've probably never been farther than 120 away from your home." He gently, tenderly scooped the girl into his arms and then looked back at the boy. "So, if you wanna try to stop me again, save yourself the breath. I don't take orders from anyone, especially not some tiny little human like you."

The boy's chest puffed up and he would have said something else, but Sango rested a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The small group moved towards the door and Inuyasha looked back at them grimly. "Relax, even if Kagome doesn't come back, neither will I." He said bluntly, then took off in a dead sprint.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Things were quiet that night, when they stopped for the mortals to rest. The hanyou didn't speak to either of them, refused food, water, and sleep, choosing instead to remain awake and watch over her body. He didn't even release his hold on her, cradling her against his chest, as though he was trying to keep her body warm with his heat.

When his companions finally went to sleep, he began to speak to the dead girl in his arms, telling her that everything would be okay, that she needed to hold on, to wait for him. He told her how much she meant to him, how devastated he would be if she didn't survive, if she didn't open her eyes.

The next day, they continued to move, and the night that followed went exactly the same. Miroku was growing worried. "It's not like him. Then again, nothing about him is the way I know him when he's around her." He shook his head and nibbled whatever the delights the girl's mother had packed for her. "I knew him for almost eight years. He's always been rather surly, a little too cocky and rather uncaring. But since they've been reunited, it's like someone's been soothing his spirit." He chuckled. "Usually he does things without thinking."

Sango frowned, remembering her friends pale face that day in the woods. "I wonder what happened back then. I still haven't had a chance to ask her-"

"She saved my life." Inuyasha said evenly.

The pair jumped startled, seeing Inuyasha kneeling beside the sleeping girl, his head lowered, his face hidden behind the curtain of silver hair. Slowly, he turned his head, glancing at them from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Miroku asked, his eyes widening.

"She was eight, and she was one of the village priestesses. I thought she was going to purify me, but she..." He hesitated. "She helped me escape, gave me a place to hide while I healed, and then she told me when I'd have to leave because that witch Kikyou was after me." He looked towards the girl again and then opened his palm, staring down at it. "I made a blood pact with her, I promised that if she should ever need my protection, I would be there..." He looked away abruptly, feeling tears returning.

Sango watched as the hanyou struggled to regain control of himself. "Kagome's always been very selfless. When she came to the taijiya village, an orphaned kitsune had found it's way in, she's been caring for it since. Everyone in the village was humbled by her."

The girl's words caused a lump to form in his throat as he remembered his feelings of self-hatred from so few nights ago, when he convinced himself she could never love him, yet, she had protected him, had touched him, caressed his ears. She'd even taken in a motherless youkai kit and cared for it. Her heart was so big, so loving. He closed his eyes and stroked the girl's hair.

The monk remained quiet, quietly watching the two who were closest to the girl mourn in their own ways. What he'd said was true. Inuyasha changed when he was around the young priestess, he Always calm, yet somehow restless, his mind seemed to clear and he was able to focus. He could remember when he found the hanyou, when he was 16 and the hanyou was 15. The hanyou was broken, his fury barely held in check. Not dissimilar to how he'd been acting the past few days.

As the night went on, the two humans went to sleep and Inuyasha gently cradled the girl against his chest. "Why did you die? I begged you not to leave me..." He pressed his nose against her cold skin, drawing her scent. It was tinged with the scent of death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was his bastard brother's scent. He turned in it's direction, his cold eyes narrowing. Why would the hanyou seek him out now? Perhaps he'd finally achieved the strength where he wished to challenge the great demon. His small, toad-like companion stopped, looking up towards him asking him a stupid question. He ignored it. A small, wicked smile curved up the corners of his lips as the scent grew closer, then disappeared as he noticed the scent of humans with him, as well as a death scent.

"Hanyou, what have you done now?" Sesshoumaru breathed evenly, his eyes fixated on the direction the scent was coming from.

Naturally, he wasn't surprised when the hanyou came bursting into the clearing moments later, clutching a limp form to his chest. The hanyou was winded, looked pale and weak. That ruled out challenge. It was obvious to any one with a brain that the boy hadn't eaten or slept in several moons, and was probably was spending every daylight hour running at top speed. His father's death bed words came back to him and he frowned.

'Take care of your brother...'

The hanyou, upon resting eyes on him, collapsed, clutching something, or someone to his chest like a precious burden. Two, desperate golden eyes raised to his own emotionless pair. He could see that there was only a faint glimmer of hope in the hanyou, and had a feeling that he, himself was the cause. How strange. There had never been any love lost between the two brothers. Generally speaking, they couldn't stand each other.

"Great Demon, Sesshoumaru..." The hanyou began, looking up at him, desperation evident, as he uncurled his arms from around his burden. "Please help her..."

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words. Never had his younger brother used his title when addressing him. Never did he use the word please. What shocked him even more, was now that the burden rested on the ground, he could see that it was a young lady, a human woman wearing a priestess garb. He lifted his eyes to his brother and frowned. "Why would I save a priestess?"

Miroku and Sango looked towards Inuyasha, who's face had gone from hopeful to crushed in a matter of moments. It looked like their last hope wasn't willing to help after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Okay, don't throw rotten fruit at me just yet. I'm not a horrible evil bitch. I'm just making you wait to find out what happens. To those of you reading this one AND Angels and Demons, I'm sorry, I know it sucks when the same character dies in two different universes simultaneously. Relax, though. I'll probably crank out the final chapter of Angels and Demons soon. Next will probably be a chapter of Kagome, Born of Fire (After I delete what I'd previously written and start fresh, reading the whole story from chapter 1, which is what I've been doing to all of them, to prevent plot holes), followed by one for Cloned. This only took about 8 ish hours to write, so I'll try to get started on KBOF soon._


	7. 6

Inuyasha felt pain wrap around him as his last shred of hope was ripped from him. He lowered his head, staring down at the girl's still face. Tears filled his eyes and he bit back a pained whimper. He wouldn't cry in front of this bastard. He wouldn't give his asshole brother the pleasure of his pain. He wouldn't even look at him again.

What could he do? What could he do now? How could he go on without her? He wasn't sure how he'd managed to survive ten years away from her. The numb sensation in his hand was going to drive him insane. Slowly, he looked down at the scar that had once burned with pain whenever she was in danger. Now it was simply there, a pale slash against his palm, no tingling when she was near, no burning when she was away.

He had to get that sword, it was the only way to save her. And if he didn't manage, maybe his asshole brother would finally do him a favor in his shitty life and just put him out of his misery. He heard his friends gasp as he stood, and he drug the back of his arm across his eyes, wiping away the presence of tears. "If you wont do it..." Inuyasha said softly, lifting his head and meeting his brother's dispassionate gaze with his own passionate one. "Then I'll do it myself." He slowly drew Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, and held it ready, feeling the pulse in it and allowed it to transform.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, looking at his brother with disdain. "If you think in your state of mind you can defeat this Sesshoumaru, worthless hanyou, feel free to try." He stood perfectly still, looking at the desperate young man.

Gently, Inuyasha passed Kagome off to Miroku and Sango, never taking his eyes from his brother. He took a steadying breath and tried to ignore the gnawing hunger in his gut, the weakness in his limbs. "The state I'm in doesn't matter." Inuyasha said evenly. Digging the ball of his foot into the ground, he sprung forward, dragging his sword along the ground, cutting a wide slash in it. His brother didn't budge, until he began to lift the sword. Then, as he slashed where Sesshoumaru had stood, he felt intense pain explode in his side, sending him flying back against the trees.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku exclaimed, ready to move forward to assist his friend, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced back, seeing the taijiya wearing a disproving expression.

"This is something he feels he has to do, let him do it."

"But he could get-" Suddenly, Miroku's eyes flew wide as he realized what his friend was doing. Inuyasha was disguising suicide as a battle to the death. He lowered his eyes, realizing that his friends feelings went far deeper than the hanyou had ever expressed.

Slowly, Inuyasha drug himself to his feet, looking towards his brother once again. "Teme...why don't you fight me seriously?!"

"Because defeating you in this state is no victory." Sesshoumaru said evenly.

The hanyou growled deep in his throat and sprung forward again, swinging the sword in a wide arch and following it up with a spinning kick at his brother. "If you don't intend to fight...Then just give me the fucking sword...and let me do it myself!"

The demon side-stepped the swipe and ducked easily under the kick. "What does it matter? She's just a human. She would have died in ten or twenty years anyways..." Sesshoumaru said calmly, trying to understand why his brother cared so much.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha slashed at Sesshoumaru with his claws, springing back and bringing the sword up to attack once again. "It's not like you could ever understand, anyways!"

He could see his brother was becoming more and more desperate, which in turn made him more careless as well. He had seen his father so desperate only once, just before his death, when he was trying to cover Inuyasha and his mother's get away.

"Stand still and let me HIT YOU!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration, swinging the sword in a wild arch that caused him to overbalance. He felt a hand close around his throat and he was pinned against the ground. He closed his eyes in resignation. This was fine. He couldn't live without her anyways...and if he couldn't save her, he wanted to die along with her.

Sesshoumaru frowned, feeling the fight leave the hanyou quite suddenly. He pinned the boy to the ground with one hand around his throat in a position ordering the younger demon to submit to him. "Why does it matter if one human dies?" He asked the hanyou evenly. Two golden eyes opened and he was startled to see tears dancing in them.

"Just kill me..." Inuyasha whispered. "Please..."

The Great Demon considered the boy's request while their father's words rang through is mind. He didn't understand. He didn't understand why the idea of a human dying would cause demons to sacrifice their own, longer lives. The girl would only live to be about forty anyways, fifty if she was lucky. So why was his brother so desperate to see her live?

The pressure on his throat wasn't increasing. There was a distinctly confused expression on the older demons face and he looked up at the demon desperately. "Kill me..."

"You would have this Sesshoumaru stain his hands with your worthless blood without knowing why he is killing you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low voice.

Inuyasha swallowed his pain and looked towards the girl who's body was in the guard of their friends. "I promised that I would protect her...and I let myself be fooled, and now she's dead and I'm alive." He closed his eyes. "I never even got to tell her..." A tear rolled down his face as he looked at her achingly peaceful face. "How much I loved her..." The last words left him in the softest whisper.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the tear rolled down the boy's face as he spoke. He nodded slowly, releasing his grip on the hanyou's neck and drew the slender sword at his side. He could see the confusion on the hanyou's face and ignored it, walking towards the girl and examined the ghouls coming, still trying to pull her extensive soul from her body. Without so much as a word, he sliced through them and turned away, and looked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at his brother in concusion. "Why...?"

The Great Demon heard the girl draw a breath and looked towards her. "'Take care of your brother...'" He said calmly. As if that explained everything, he left, walking from the clearing, his head high, and back straight, Tenseiga still clutched lightly in his grasp.

Inuyasha watched him go until Sango called out to the girl that she was watching over. His head snapped towards her and he stumbled towards her, wiping his eyes. Without question or permission, he shoved the others away from her and began sniffing her body, relieved to smell the scent of death leaving her. He whimpered softly, burying his face into her shoulder and feeling tears gather in his eyes for the third time that day.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she found she was in another forest clearing and her face was pressed against a bright red haori. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Inu...yasha...?" She whispered softly, feeling a tingle in her palm.

He felt the same thing and hugged her tighter against him. "Kagome..." He whimpered against her shoulder, unwilling to let her see his grateful tears. "Oh, gods..." He pressed his nose against her neck and breathed her scent. Lightly, he licked her neck. "You're alive..." He whispered, unable to believe it. "You're really alive..." He pulled back a bit, running his hands against her face, down her arms, until he wrapped his arms around her once again and he finally began to shake with the force of his sobs.

Her eyes widened and she looked towards Miroku and Sango, who were standing a short distance away. Sango was biting her lip and there were tears in her eyes and Miroku was politely averting his gaze. Confusion filled her. She could remember pain, a lot of pain in her heart, and her body, she could remember seeing Inuyasha disappearing into the forest with some prostitute, and then the demon that attacked and violated her. Then, Inuyasha appearing and begging her not to leave, the warmth of his lips trying to breath life into her by sheer force of will alone, and then...

Nothing.

She slowly sat upright, feeling the hanyou's reluctance to release her. She looked towards him and saw tears on his face and her eyes widened. There was a heavy dampness on her shoulder that made her realize that he was trying to hide this from her.

He saw her blue eyes open and looking at him and his heart jumped clear into his throat, cutting off the words he wanted to say. He gently brushed some hair from her face and coaxed her gently closer, hugging her against his chest gently. He buried his face into her hair and silently thanked his brother for giving her back to him. After a moment, he lifted his face and looked towards their companions. "We should return..." He said softly. "The other's will want to know she's alright."

Miroku nodded, and Sango gave Inuyasha a watery smile. "Yeah." She nodded.

Kagome yelped when Inuyasha stood, holding her against his chest. He took about three steps when she felt his energy finally fail and he collapsed back to the ground, his face tired, pale, and he looked at her with an expression of apology. "Inuyasha?!"

"Just...tired..." He said softly, not releasing her. He didn't want to have her leave. If he let her go she might leave him again. "So...tired..." He slowly slumped against her, passing out from exhaustion.

She supported him gently, looking at Sango wearing a bewildered expression. Sango gave her a warm smile and shrugged. Her eyes swiveled towards Miroku in askance, and he grinned, moving towards the trees.

"I'll get wood for a fire." He said, as he walked away.

Kagome's brow creased in confusion and she gently eased the hanyou to the ground, expecting his arms to slip from around her, but instead, he tightened his arms around her, keeping her pressed against his chest. She blushed, looking towards Sango, confused. "What's wrong with him?!" She whispered.

"Kagome, you've been...dead for three days. Inuyasha has carried you all three days without eating or resting, until we got here. He practically begged a great demon to save you." Sango said softly, sitting down. "I don't know what he said that made the demon agree to it, but at first, the demon appeared to not intend to do it. Inuyasha tried to fight him, and almost died. In fact, he asked the demon to kill him."

Pain filled the girl and she stared down into the hanyou's peaceful face. His eyes were closed, his face slack, his lips parted slightly. He looked so innocent when he slept. Slowly, she brushed some hair from his face and watched as he leaned into the slight pressure. "Why would he...do something like that?" She wondered softly, frowning a bit.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know. But he's earned my trust."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She allowed herself to rest on the ground beside him while he recovered from his lack of food and sleep. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his gentle face. Slowly, she drifted to sleep as well, her hand fisted in his haori.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The welcome smell that wafted under his nose stirred the hanyou from his sleep. He let his eyes remain closed, learning what he could first from smell. They'd washed the scent of the demon that had harmed her from her body, so all he could smell was Kagome and forest and...

Food.

Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly and he frowned, opening one eye, seeing Miroku and Sango sitting across the fire from them. They were talking quietly to each other, but Inuyasha's sleep-muddled mind couldn't sort through the words. His stomach growled again, insistently, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in several days. He didn't really care, but he would be useless today if he didn't eat. With a sigh, he gently untangled himself from the girl, sitting up.

"He lives." Miroku said lightly, a grin on his face. "We thought you'd be hungry, so there's soup on."

He grunted, stretching his tired, aching muscles. He didn't thank them. Instead, he served himself a bowl and then filled one for Kagome. She would need to eat as well, so her body could regain it's strength. He moved towards her and lightly shook her. "Kagome, there's food." He said quietly.

She groaned, her eyes cracking. Slowly, she looked towards him, her eyes wearing a perplexed expression. She sat and took the bowl and spoon he offered. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking away from him quickly, questions running through her brain. Most of them involved what had happened just before and following her 'death'.

Inuyasha noticed how uncomfortable she seemed and bit his lip viciously, beginning to eat his soup. "After we're finished, we should move out." He addressed everyone. "It's not safe here...not for any of us."

They began eating once again, Kagome still watching Inuyasha, that perplexed expression on her face. When she was finished, she gathered everyone's bowls. "I'll wash these-" She jumped, startled when Inuyasha touched her shoulder.

"It can wait until we're in a safer place." He said, his voice sounding like he obviously expected to be obeyed.

A flash of annoyance went through her, and she opened her mouth, shocked when he gently put his hand over it. She glared at him over the fingers, and ground her teeth together. There was a strange kind of desperation in his eyes, begging her to do as he asked. With a huff, she nodded.

He sighed, releasing her, and taking the bowls from her hand, wrapping them in a bag from her mother and stuffed it into the carry sack. The flash he'd seen in her eyes hurt, but he had expected it. He'd screwed up the last time they'd been together. Badly. He heard Miroku putting out the fire as he lifted the sack and turned towards Kagome. "Can you walk?"

She huffed. "I'm not dead anymore, Inuyasha. You can relax." She walked past him, heading towards the village. She yelped when his hand caught her elbow. Turning, she found him looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"_He asked the demon to kill him..."_

Sadness, she realized. She was hurting him. Guilt surged through her and she gently rested her hand on his. "We need to talk." She said softly, noting Sango and Miroku's barely disguised eavesdropping.

He nodded in agreement, relishing the contact. "Later." He said softly. "When we're someplace safer."

She nodded, and everyone left the site.

The trip was uncomfortable to say the least. Miroku and Sango were speaking softly to each other, and Inuyasha wasn't speaking at all. His ears flicked back and forth, his eyes searching for dangers. Kagome seemed to have sunk deep into her own musings.

The hanyou's actions when she'd been dying and when she had awoken seemed odd to her. The tears on his face, the pain he seemed to have been in as he watched her die. They travelled for the remaining light, until Inuyasha seemed to relax a bit. She didn't ask why he seemed uncomfortable back where they'd been.

While Sango and Miroku prepared dinner, Kagome collected the bowls and headed towards the sound of water. She was a bit nervous when Inuyasha followed her. When she reached the stream, she set the bowls down and rolled up her sleeves, preparing to wash the dirty stone ware. Before she could drop to her knees to do so, two arms wrapped around her torso and Inuyasha's face was buried into her shoulder. She went very still, nerves jumping once again.

He didn't say anything, just breathed her scent deeply, holding her carefully against his chest. A hand lightly rested against her chest, feeling her pulse pounding steadily against his hand. "I failed you." He finally whispered. "I'm such a fucking idiot..." His arms tightened slightly around her.

She took an unsteady breath, uncertain of what to do. Lightly, she put her hands over his. She rested her head against his shoulder and relaxed slowly. "You did what any man would have done." She said softly. "It's-"

"Don't even say it's fine; it's not." He snapped, his hands fisting. "It's my damn fault..." He released her, starting to pace. His appearance was that of a man possessed. "I'm not any man, I'm me. I was taught that a man's word is more fucking important than anything else. I left with a whore, and because of that you were..." He couldn't even say it. He fisted his hands, trying not to even think it.

If he'd been paying better attention, she would never have gotten hurt. If he'd been using the head on his shoulders, rather than letting the one between his legs rule him, he would have been there when she'd left the shrine. He'd intentionally put space between them because she was a priestess and he was just a hanyou, and because of that space, she'd been hurt. It was his damn fault.

A gentle hand touched his face and his restless pacing stilled. Gold eyes sought blue and he found understanding and forgiveness in them. He didn't want forgiveness. He didn't deserve it, nor did he deserve the comfort she was trying to give them. He clenched his jaw to keep from showing the emotions he was feeling. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking.

She saw grief and frustration on his face and gently ran her fingers across his cheeks. "I need to understand something, Inuyasha." She said softly, bringing her hands back. "I want you to be honest with me."

There was fear and hesitation in his gaze. Finally, after several tense moments, he nodded. Those blue eyes held his gaze captive and a breath shuddered from his body when a gentle finger lightly traced his lips.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, searching his eyes. "I know you well enough to know you're proud. You don't beg. Yet, you begged as I died, and Sango said you begged that demon." There was fear in his eyes. Pure fear. Nearly terror. "Why did you try so hard to bring me back?" Tears filled her eyes. "Why did you beg that demon to kill you?"

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking. Her hand left his lips and he caught it before she pulled it away fully. "Why are you asking me this?" He asked, pulling her against his chest. "Is the pride you recognize the price of my failure?"

"I need to understand. I need you to tell me." She felt him shaking and sighed. "I suppose it's too much to ask." She began to pull away.

His heart sank, but he let her go. He watched her drop to her knees beside the stream and begin washing their dishes from lunch. He could smell the remains of their afternoon meal was finished. This could be left here, on the bank of this river. He could walk away and not answer her, but it would create a rift between them, and he wasn't sure he could stand that.

Kagome sadly washed the dishes, her mind on the hanyou behind her. He didn't trust her. That was the only answer she could find. He still didn't trust her. If he couldn't trust her with this, could she trust him with her life? It couldn't be that bad. It couldn't possibly-

"I'm a coward, Kagome." He finally whispered. It had been nearly ten minutes since they'd last said a word to each other. The uncomfortable silence had been dragging on, while both got lost in their own thoughts. "I suppose I should be glad this is all you want of me." He looked at her, his face miserable. She looked back at him, a startled expression on her own. When he started speaking again, he kept his voice low. "The last two have the same answer. I couldn't picture life without you there. I had spent eight years thinking you were dead, that I'd never see you again, and then there you were."

He laughed; it wasn't a happy sound. "It hurt enough the first time that I tried to push you away when we saw each other again. You're going to die, eventually, Kagome. But not me. I'm a fucking hanyou, so I'll probably live ten times your life-span. And then..." His voice cracked, but he managed to keep from crying. "That sonovabitch..." He clenched his hands into fists, feeling the skin tearing and relishing the pain. "And you were gone again."

Kagome watched him carefully, seeing him lost in his thoughts for a moment. "You brought me back." She pointed out.

"If I hadn't been such a fucking idiot, you wouldn't have died in the first place!" He snapped. "And I told you why I kissed you before you died! I told you! I can't get you out of my head! You're implanted so deep into my thoughts that barely a second goes by when your name doesn't run through my brain! I didn't want that fucking whore, the one I wanted-the one I always wanted-was _you_!" His voice rose until he was yelling at her, because there was so much emotion in him that if he didn't yell, he would cry.

Kagome was stunned speechless. She raised her hands to cover her mouth, tears filling her eyes. The same feelings. That same frustration and anger in his eyes that she sometimes felt, that echo of love hidden deep behind it. A love that he didn't want her to know he felt. A love that she felt for him as well.

When he spoke again, his voice sounded broken. "But what I want doesn't matter. I can't have you. You're a priestess. Pure...I'm..." He saw the tears in her eyes and looked away. "Shit..." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Him and his damn runaway mouth. He waited for the yelling, for the expected insults from someone who was raised to hate things like him.

What he expected and what he got were totally different.

Kagome carefully set the bowl she'd been washing on the grass and turned to face him fully, grabbing his haori in both hands. She saw him flinch a bit and frowned, examining his face closely. "You idiot." She whispered, then pressed her lips firmly against his.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The dark taint had vanished.

The demon known as Naraku snarled, hurling a vase at the wall. "WHY DID THE TAINT FAIL?!" He snarled in fury, pacing the length of his chambers back and forth. Two females watched him, one with an emotionless expression on her face, the other looking more tense.

"Perhaps the power was not located in just the one body." Kagura said uneasily. "That hanyou ran off long before the scent of her blood reached us. I kept the wind away for that very reason. Perhaps he-"

Naraku snarled in fury. "The hanyou wouldn't be able to purify the taint, and it _was_ tainted before now. For three days it grew darker and darker, and now..." He snarled in fury. He couldn't touch it while it looked like that. It would destroy him.

Kanna looked down into the mirror she held, and then looked at her master. "Naraku-sama, the girl lives."

The room went silent. Finally, Naraku stormed over. "That's impossible, her life-blood was spilling out when I left the bitch, she was dying-" He looked down into the mirror and snarled in fury. "She was dying! I watched her take her last breath! She was dead!"

Kagura hid a smirk behind her fan. "It looks like you were mistaking..." She said softly.

Naraku let out a scream of rage, throwing the nearest stationary object, letting it smash against the wall as well. He went around the room destroying every item he could, debating murdering a few humans to expend his rage in a more effective manner. When the hot rage tempered to cool anger, he smirked. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to fix this little situation, wont I..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_AN: So, yeah, another chapter. Took me long enough, right? Anyways, don't kill me. If I'm dead, I can't write the next chapter, ne? Anyways, you know the drill, Love it, Hate it, but please review it. I love C&C, and besides, if I don't know it's being read, I might not post another chapter for another year! Just kidding. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Love you guys! -DemonSaya-_


	8. 7

To say he was shocked would have been a gross understatement.

If Inuyasha had expected anything when Kagome's hand latched onto his haori, it was NOT this. The soft pucker was an echo of the kiss they'd shared ten years ago. Gentle, innocent, pure. He'd expected yelling, he'd expected hatred and anger and insults.

What he was receiving was anything but.

Slowly, Inuyasha's hands found Kagome's shoulders and he sighed softly against her mouth, ten years of frustration and anger draining out of him in an instant. Weeks of fear and walking on eggshells so that Kagome wouldn't know the truth. It was like the soft kiss was purifying his heart completely. It was something he'd thought about ever since they'd met. This feeling that he didn't know how to express, that made him feel like a teenager once again. Like when they'd made the promise.

She was pulling back, and there were still tears on her face. Her lips, however were turned up into a slight smile. Her hands relaxed their grip and she sniffled a bit, backing away a bit, looking incredibly shy. She gasped softly in surprise when Inuyasha moved quickly towards her and she felt the rasp of his tongue against her cheeks, following the trail her tears had taken. A soft blush colored her cheeks and she watched his eyes open slowly, an unnameable look on his face.

"Kagome..." He whispered. Their breaths mingled between them and he tried to find the words to ask her why she had done that. His lips tingled from the contact with hers, and he unconsciously licked his lips, tasting her on them. A faint blush painted his cheeks when Kagome smiled at his action. Suddenly, he didn't want to know why. He just wanted to do it again.

Kagome looked down shyly under the intensity of his gaze. "I'd better not hear something so stupid come out of your pig-head ever again." She whispered, glancing up at his face. "You're not tainted. You're perfect just the way you are." She yelped softly when he suddenly crushed her to his chest. One of his hands was threaded through her hair, resting against her scalp, holding her head against his chest. The other rested lightly at the small of her back.

Desperately, he clung to her, burying his nose into her hair. The warm, welcome tingle from the scar on the palm of his hand throbbed slightly and he closed his eyes. "You're going to drive me insane." He whispered softly, laughter in his voice. "How could there be someone like you in this world?" He nosed his way down to her ear, nuzzling her jaw lightly. "What did I ever do to deserve...?" Suddenly, a warm hand caressed his ear and lightning shot down his spine, wrenching a sharp gasp from him.

"People aren't born pure or wicked." She whispered, unaware that she'd clasped the soft appendage and was turning the hanyou to putty in her arms. "The choices they make and how they act make them so. Your heart is pure, Inuyasha. You're untainted. Because you were loved, because you loved." She felt the rumbling growl in his chest and glanced up at his face.

He stared down into her trusting face and bent down, capturing her lips with his own. He heard her soft gasp and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her fully. A moan rumbled out of his throat and he pulled her tighter to his chest, feeling one of her hands still gently caressing his ear. Her other rested lightly on his chest and he could feel her flexing it, relaxing it. His pure little miko felt like a ball of pure fire, and he wanted nothing more than to let her burn him.

Kagome let him kiss her for long, drugging minutes, a willing participant in the scalding kiss. This was not like their first kiss. This was fierce, passionate, an echo of the feelings of the man holding her. His tongue caressed hers, traced her teeth. Finally, she decided, enough was enough. She fisted her hands in his hair and moved fluidly to her knees, raising slightly above him, becoming the dominant one in the kiss.

Inuyasha was floored by the motion, but he found as her tongue chased his back into his mouth, he didn't mind one little bit. He rested his hands lightly on her hips, shuddering slightly when he felt her tongue caress a fang and the faint tang of her blood filled his mouth. He flexed his hands slightly, and lightly caressed the cut on her tongue, sucking it lightly. He felt his control starting to slip and he ripped his lips from hers, burying his face into her shoulder.

It took both of them several minutes to regain their breath, so they simply spent the time clinging desperately to each other, breath fanning across the other's neck, Inuyasha's arms tight around her waist, Kagome's around his neck, one still tenderly stroking one of his ears.

When his breath finally returned to him. "Dammit, woman, I warned you about my ears..." He whispered, fiercely. He didn't release her, in fact, he was fighting the urge to leave a love bite on her shoulder. He heard her hum in agreement and pulled back a bit to look up at her.

Kagome looked down at him with a dazed expression. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them really moving or saying anything. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed, her lips slightly bruised from the pressure he'd placed on them.

Guilt pricked him a bit and he lifted a hand and tenderly caressed the swollen lower lip with a thumb. He was shocked when her eyes fell closed and a breath sighed out of her. He was even more shocked when she gently bit down on the finger, sinking her teeth lovingly into his skin. "Kagome?"

Then, it was like all of her strength left her and she flopped down onto his lap, falling against his chest.

Worry ran through him and he caught her arms, examining her closely. "Oi! Oi, are you okay?" He asked, his breath catching when she looked up at him and gave him a slightly wicked, tired smirk. It caused all the blood to drain from his head.

Was she okay? The little idiot. She stretched her arms over her head, noting how tense he got at the innocent brushing of her chest against his. "If I'd known that playing with your ears would make you kiss me like that..." she began, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I would have done it a lot sooner."

His eyes snapped wide at the candid comment and he sniffed her discretely. His eyes widened further. "Kagome!" The idea of kissing her like that more often was distinctly pleasing, but what if someone else found out. When priestesses had affairs like this with demons, they were usually stripped of their powers. Or that was the rumor. Yet, he could still smell the scent of magic heavily around her.

"Hmm?" She looked towards the bowls and frowned slightly. "Shoot. I forgot those..." She looked at him shyly and lightly kissed his lips again, then crawled back towards them, finishing the washing.

Inuyasha stared at her, stunned. She had kissed him again. That meant neither time was her trying to make him feel better, so did that mean...

He moved up behind her as she did the dishes and gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. Pleasure filled him when she paused and leaned into the embrace before she resumed. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent deeply. When the bowls were clean and stacked neatly beside her, he moved around her, looking deeply into her eyes. A million questions ran through his brain, all begging to be asked, but he couldn't spit them out.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, her own smiling. She leaned up, about to kiss him lightly once again, when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Dinner's ready-oh, sorry Inuyasha!"

The pair jerked apart quickly at the sound of Miroku's voice, both blushing furiously. The pervert was eying them with a broad grin. "Looks like you two are getting on better, eh?" He teased as Kagome quickly gathered the bowls and stood.

Kagome almost ran back to camp, but she hesitated, seeing Inuyasha still sitting there, a slightly lost look in his eyes. She felt a slight smile turn up her lips and she extended her hand to him. "Ikuzo, Inuyasha." She said.

He looked up at her, seeing her hand offered to him and he felt warmth spread rapidly through his chest. He slipped his hand into hers, and stood beside her.

They walked back to camp together, hands wrapped around each others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kaede! They return!"

The priestesses looked up from the herbs they were gathering and one of the pair smiled. The other one frowned deeply. Why would the hanyou return if he failed?

Which could only mean that he succeeded in bringing the dead girl back to life.

Kaede moved as quickly as her old bones would let her, surprised at the turnout. It seemed more than half the village had arrived and more were arriving every moment. In the distance, she could see four distinct forms walking towards the village. Her smile broadened.

Inuyasha looked towards his companions. "I would appreciate it if you didn't gab to everyone you come across what's happened over the past week." He said evenly. He heard several murmurs of agreement and glanced towards Kagome. The pair hadn't had a chance to speak alone since that night almost four days ago, and he knew that tonight wasn't looking good either. Her hand squeezed his gently and he looked towards the crowd of onlookers. He squeezed back, then extracted his hand from her grasp.

Better that the villagers didn't see.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, a small frown turning down her lips. "Inuyasha...?"

"We'll talk about it later." He said softly. There wasn't time now. Sango and Miroku were right there, and when they reached the crowd, they'd envelope Kagome into their bosom and he'd be left on the outside, looking in. He didn't mind too much. It was something he'd have to accept if he wanted to be with Kagome.

Upon reaching the edge of the village, Kaede moved towards them and embraced Kagome gently. "Welcome back, child..." Kaede said softly.

Kagome returned the embrace. "It was thanks to Inuyasha." She said softly as they parted. "Inuyasha is the reason I am alive again."

Kaede looked towards the hanyou and saw he was looking away, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The red string around that joined their fingers had become stronger. "Indeed, it would appear so. Did the jewels power return to you?"

Her face saddened. "No, Kaede-sama. It has returned to the jewel. I sense it is not yet tainted, though." She saw the older woman staring at Inuyasha.

"No, I imagine it wouldn't be..." She said, smiling a bit. She turned towards the villagers. "There will be time for your blessing and questions later. For now, get a hut prepared for them. They have all earned their rest." Her gaze focused on the hanyou, who was heading towards the edge of the forest. "You as well, Inuyasha."

He paused, looking towards the villagers, seeing their discomfort. Then his gaze moved towards Kagome, who was looking at him expectantly. Could he really say no to her? "Keh..." He huffed, following behind the girl as their small band was led to a good sized hut. Once inside, he found a quiet corner and sat himself in it, rigid and uncomfortable in the human dwelling. Though he'd spent most of his life in human dwellings, that didn't make them particularly comfortable.

His eyes went to the small venting window and he was unsurprised to hear the sounds of whispers outside.

"Is that creature in there with Kagome-sama?" One whispered.

"Shhh! It might hear you..."

He wasn't even aware he was growling until Miroku looked at him and arched an eyebrow. That was when he realized that everyone in the hut was looking at him with something akin concern. "Keh, I'm going to sleep in the forest..." He grumbled, standing.

"If you're going that way, would you mind walking me to the well?" Kagome asked softly, digging through her bag. "I would like to see my mother." She looked up and saw he'd frozen in the doorway. "And we are low on supplies."

He glanced back at her and took a steadying breath. "Fine." He agreed.

He tried to ignore the slight grins on Miroku and Sango's faces. Of course they would have noticed the change in emotional friction between the pair. They were their best friends. People they had known for years.

When Kagome stood, he took the bag from her and they walked from the hut, heading for the tree line. They were 'greeted' by Kikyou, standing there with a hateful look on her face. "Do the village a favor, keep your pet in the forest." She snapped, glaring at the hanyou and then at the girl beside him.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense and looked at the older Miko. "Inuyasha isn't a pet." She said softly, and rested a soothing hand on his arm. "He is a friend, and he is as worthy of the hospitality my friend and I have received as Miroku is. He saved my life. He is my protector, and he is not going to be cast aside by me. If you would have him stay in the forest, I suppose I shall stay there as well." Then, she swept past the woman, her gentle hand leading Inuyasha into the forest as well.

He lowered his head, his fangs deeply biting into his lip. "You don't have to defend me from that bitch..." He bit out, his face angry. "I'm not a child anymore, Kagome."

A wry smile turned up the corners of her lips. "Believe me, Inuyasha, I do not liken you to a child." She said, looking up at him and slipping her hand in his. "As I'm sure you remember, we did not kiss as we did the other day when we were children." She blushed faintly at the memory.

He blushed as well, glancing towards her. His eyes found her lips and he quickly looked away, before she caught him. "Kagome, aren't you worried you'll lose your magic?" He asked, licking his lips slightly.

She stopped, looking at him. "Why would I?"

He pointed at his ears. "I always heard that having...relations with demons tainted miko's and their powers would be stripped from them..." He didn't want that to happen to her.

She frowned. "Even if that were true, no, I don't." She said softly. "I am not going to just let you go again."

He blinked at the conviction in her voice. "I don't think we should let the villagers know, then. I don't want them to attack you because of me."

"Why would they do that?"

He stopped, pulling her to a halt. "Are you really that naive?" He saw the confusion on her face and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Do you know what they tried to do to my mother? She was a noble, and they didn't just beat her, they drove her from the village I lived in. She caught a cough and died weeks later. That wasn't long before I met you. People do NOT like it when people who are different have a relationship..." He lowered his gaze, letting his hands drop from her shoulders. "I would not have your reputation ruined..."

Her hand on his cheek silenced him.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation." She whispered, then slipped her hand into his hair, pushing onto her toes and lightly pressing her lips to his. He relaxed and smiled when she pulled back.

"Let's get you home, wench..." He growled softly. He timidly slipped his hand around hers and led her to the well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hanyou hadn't returned.

Kaede hid a smile, noting the girl had left as well. Gone to escape from a time where they had little privacy. No, she wasn't surprised the jewel wasn't tainted yet. The remaining power that existed outside the jewel was inside that boy, and as long as he was in close proximity to Kagome, the demon who'd stolen the jewel would be unable to taint it.

Funny how fate can throw a kink in the best laid plans.

She caught sight of Kikyou returning and saw a deep fury in the miko's eyes. It was a good thing she'd separated the jewel and it's power. Kikyou had grown dark in her later years, fear of being eclipsed by a younger miko over-powering her own goodness. Goodness that had been unparalleled when she was a young maiden. Until a small child arrived, revealing a depth of innocence and purity that few had seen before. An innocence that wouldn't let her hate, not even one who had been called by everyone unnatural and evil.

Oddly appropriate, that the result was the blood bond that had prevented the jewel from being completely tainted. Their close proximity had caused the bond of affection they'd shared from when they were children to grow into a bond of love as adults. A bond that continued to purify the jewel even from a distance.

The older woman's eyes saddened. It was a bond few would understand and almost none would condone. A bond that would continue to grow in strength, a bond that would be their greatest strength if it wasn't turned into a weakness by those who conspired against them.

They could not spend too much time in this village. It could poison the relationship that was already too new and raw. That poison would turn into the seeds that would sow their destruction, and she didn't want that. The girl showed too much potential, and the boy was only hanging on the cusp of goodness. Any friction could throw the entire situation into chaos and push the demon over that last edge that kept him from being truly evil.

For awhile, everyone would be walking a knife's edge, a fine line that was the true measure that balanced good and evil.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stared up at the night sky, finding that picking out the stars was difficult in this era she'd been born into. She could sense Inuyasha nearby, hesitating to approach her. A slight smile turned up the corners of her mouth. His constant concern, that slight edge of shyness he displayed around her, the passion that he displayed were all things that made her heart jump a bit when they were together.

Lightly, she touched her lips, laying back on the cement, resting one hand on her heart. A happy sigh escaped her and she turned to look where the hanyou was lurking, half in shadows, half in light. Much like him. "Inuyasha." She called, extending a hand towards him.

He moved towards her, looking down into her trusting eyes. Her fingertips brushed his. Slowly, he sank to the ground, stretching out beside her. "It's chilly." He said softly. "You could get sick."

"I wont if you keep me warm." She said softly, rolling towards him, gently embracing him. She felt his sigh and his arms stole around her, pulling her closer. "What's been bothering you?"

He looked towards her in surprise and saw a patient expression on her face. He pondered the question and sighed. "I feel like something is trying to taint me. I've felt it for awhile. It doesn't help that I'm so...uncertain...about our relationship..." He glanced towards her and saw a slight frown on her face.

"What's there to be confused about?" She asked softly.

He hesitated, then plunged in head first. "I don't understand why you kiss me. I've told you how I feel. How I've felt since we were children and I was relying on instinct..." He saw her expression turn into a smile and the scar on his palm throbbed as though in answer. "I know why I kiss you. But I don't understand why you kiss me..." He trailed off when her scarred hand cupped his cheek in a definite expression of affection.

She came up onto her elbow, her black hair creating a curtain around them, shielding them from the outside world. "When I first set eyes on you, I was taken by how beautiful you were. Even wounded and beaten, you had this pride, this bearing." She watched him flush slightly and smiled. "In the past ten years, I've been asked several times to marry different men in different places. I always said no. I've been hoping, remembering, for ten years. Remembering your promise, hoping you'd come find me one day..."

He held his breath. The same feelings he'd had. That same deep desperate desire kept closely guarded, never spoken aloud.

Kagome stroked his cheek gently. "I've loved you for a long time, Inuyasha. That's why it hurt so bad...that time." She didn't say more. She didn't need to. She could see the understanding and the grief in his eyes. "It's why I wasn't willing to live afterwards."

He held her hand to his face with his own scarred one. He stared up at her through pain filled eyes and bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his other hand moving up to cup her face. "I didn't want her." He reiterated. "I wanted to die when you were gone. It was like half of my soul had been torn away. The scar didn't burn, didn't tingle, it was just like any other scar. The part of you that was part of me had died, too. It...hurt." He admitted, seeing the sadness on her face.

"That's why you asked that demon to kill you..." She realized sadly.

He glanced away. "Yeah." He agreed. "He wouldn't do it though. He kept asking me...why he should dirty his hands with my tainted blood..." He laughed. It wasn't a happy sound. "So I told him the truth. It was my fault you were dead. My fault, and you died before I got to tell you..." He looked back up at her and saw she'd leaned down, closer to him.

"Tell me what?" She whispered, her other hand lightly stroking his ear. She heard a desperate sound escape his throat and she brushed her nose lightly against his. "Tell me what, Inuyasha?"

He gripped her biceps, massaging them lightly in his hands. "How much I love you." He whispered, broken. The eyes gazing down at him warmed to a bright blue and he closed his eyes, his breath ripped from his lungs. Two lips lightly brushed against his and her hand continued to trace the edge of his ear. Her other hand slipped down his face, caressing his neck lightly. He shuddered below her as her lips moved from his to his forehead, sweeping across, then to his eye lids. They bussed over his cheeks, his lips, his chin, and she teasingly nipped his throat.

A strangled sound escaped his throat and she pulled back, peering up at him. "Thank you." She whispered. She glanced around, noting how open, how unprotected they were and slowly sat fully. She could see the confusion on his face and rested a finger against his lips. "Come with me."

She stood and holding his hand, led him to the house, then up the stairs and into her bedroom. She locked the door behind them and drew the curtains shut, looking towards the confused hanyou. Slowly, she moved towards him, drawing him down into a tender, yearning kiss. She loved him, was loved by him. She didn't care if she may lose her miko powers. She'd gladly be a normal woman if she could stay by his side.

Inuyasha set his hands lightly on her back, drawing a shuddering breath against her lips. There was a surrender in that kiss. An offering to him that he was both terrified and longing to accept. The kiss remained gentle, neither pushing, just lips meeting slowly, languidly, over and over. Her hands rested against the side of his face, where a humans ears would be, lightly running over his jaw, making him tremble. "Kagome..." He whispered between kisses. "What if you lose your powers?"

She paused, looking up at him. "Would making love be any more likely to strip them than being forcibly raped?" She asked, curiously.

He paled at her question and buried his face into her neck. "I don't know."

She cupped his ear lightly in her fingers. "I don't want my only memory of sex to be that, Inuyasha. I want this, and I want it with you." She met his gaze when he lifted his face enough to look down into her eyes. "If it means I lose my powers...at least I still have you."

His gaze softened and he smiled a bit. "Yeah, you'll always have me." He agreed, lowering his lips to hers for another drugging kiss, drawing her closer against him. He wanted it to, wanted it with her. He wanted to hear her cry his name, feel her lips beneath his, feel her body against his, for the first, but probably not the last time.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He closed his eyes as the words washed over him and he pulled her closer still. He telegraphed every feeling he'd ever felt for her with lips and hands and heart. Not another word was spoken between them as they shed layers of clothing and explored each other for the first time. When it was over, they lay side-by-side, curled around each other beneath her blankets, one of Kagome's hands gently rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears as they slowly drifted into an exhausted sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Another chapter done. Yeah. Inuyasha and Kagome had sex. Le gasp! I tried to write it tastefully and discretely, so that it wouldn't have to get bumped up too far in ratings. I think I've seen PG-13 movies with more explicit kissing/sex scenes than this, but who knows...Anyways, you know the drill, love it or hate it, let me know. Just press the little button at the bottom and drop me a line. C&C more than welcome! Love, peace and waffly kissing scenes! -DemonSaya-_


End file.
